


The Rosebud Garden

by Mollymauler



Series: Dusk [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Emails, Emmett deserves a medal, Emmett is the smartest bitch in this entire goddam house and i will die on this hill, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Good Parent Charlie Swan, Humor, I don’t know how to tag without spoilers, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Is it fluff if they're not dating?, Multi, Renee is a bad mom, Suicide Attempt, Texting, gratuitous literature references, the plot only happens in like act three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollymauler/pseuds/Mollymauler
Summary: Rose and Bella have just started dating, when a new threat brings it all crashing down. Rosalie is forced to choose between Bella’s safety and their relationship, but the consequences may be far worse than anticipated.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Depression, Mike Newton/Jessica Stanley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Dusk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591801
Comments: 326
Kudos: 503





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> That summary is so misleading, and I hate it, but I don’t know wtf else I’m supposed to write, someone please help me.

Queen Rose of the rosebud garden of girls,

Come hither, the dances are done,

In gloss of satin and glimmer of pearls,

Queen lily and rose in one;

Shine out, little head, sunning over with curls,

To the flowers, and be their sun.


	2. Party

I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure I was dreaming.

The reasons I was so certain was that, first? I was standing in a bright shaft of sunlight—the kind of blinding sun that never shone on my drizzly home town of Forks—and second, I was looking at James. James, who had been dead for several months now, so that was solid evidence toward the dream theory. 

I was surprised to see that he wasn’t angry. In fact, he was still wearing the same charming smile that I’d seen in the ballet studio. 

“Bella?” He called out, for all the world sounding like he was meeting an old friend. “Is that you?”

“Huh,” I heard another voice say, and I whirled around to see a stocky blond man standing behind me. “Is that what she’s called?” 

It took a moment to place him, but I realised he was the one from Port Angeles. My stomach dropped. 

“It’s good to see you again, doll. We were interrupted before.” 

“She does have a nasty habit of getting away,” James purred behind me. 

They began to circle, gradually getting closer and closer. Both of them reached out their hands to grab me, encircling my limbs with iron fingers. I struggled against them, thrashing against their grip, but it only grew tighter. The closer they got, the more blurred my vision grew, until there was only one of them, grip alternating between burning hot and icy cold. He pushed me to the floor, pinning my squirming body to the ground. The figure leaned in, running a sharp nail down my cheek, drawing blood. I felt him press his lips to my ear. 

“Let’s have some fun,” he whispered. 

I opened my mouth to scream. 

I woke with a start—my eyelids popping open wide—and gasped. Dull gray light, the familiar light of an overcast morning, took the place of the blinding sun in my dream. 

_Just a dream_ , I told myself. _It was only a dream._ I took a deep breath, and then jumped again when my alarm went off. The little calendar in the corner of the clocks display informed me that today was September thirteenth. I groaned. 

Today was my birthday. I was officially eighteen years old. 

I rolled out of bed, grumbling in anticipation of the inevitable celebrations of the day. I grabbed my phone from the side table, glancing down at the notification that lit up the screen. 

**There’s a bee?! 01:34**  
_Happy birthday Izzy_  
_Remember that you are entitled to celebrations_  
_No one is gonna yell at you for wasting time opening cards or whatever the shit Renée was spouting_

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore the dig at Renée. It was no secret that Blair disliked her, and often she claimed that my personal hang ups were a result of bad parenting—which I vehemently disagreed with, in this case. I just didn’t think that I deserved all the gifts that society forced my loved ones to buy for me.

When I went to brush my teeth, I was almost surprised that the face in the mirror hadn’t changed. I stared at myself, looking for some sign of a cut, or scar, marring my face. The only blood I could see, though, was the split in my dry, chapped lips. My stomach rolled, and I quickly wiped it away, slathering Vaseline over my mouth. 

_It was just a dream_ , I reminded myself again. Just a dream...but also my worst nightmare. 

I skipped breakfast, in a hurry to get out of the house as quickly as possible. I wasn’t entirely able to avoid my dad, so I had to spend a few minutes acting cheerful. I honestly tried to be excited about the gifts I had asked him not to get me, but every time I had to smile, it felt like I might start crying. I felt guilty that he’d wasted the money.

I struggled to get a grip on myself as I drove to school. The vision of James—I would _not_ associate it with the very living man living a few miles away—was hard to get out of my head. I couldn’t feel anything but despair until I pulled into the familiar parking lot behind Forks High School and spotted Rosalie leaning motionless against her polished red Mercedes, like some marble tribute to Aphrodite. And she was there for _me_.

My stress momentarily vanished; wonder took its place. Even after nearly half a year with her, I still couldn’t believe that I deserved this degree of good fortune. 

“You’re a few hours too early,” I called out to her, slamming the door of my truck. “School ends in the afternoon.”

She grinned back at me. “I wanted to come and wish my darling girlfriend a happy birthday—before anyone else got there first.” I saw her shoot an exasperated look toward the school, where Alice was lurking with an eager look on her face. 

The sight of Alice waiting there—her tawny eyes brilliant with excitement, and a small silver-wrapped square in her hands—made me frown. I’d told Alice I didn’t want anything, _anything_ , not gifts or even attention, for my birthday. Obviously my wishes were being ignored. 

Rose clearly saw the frustration in my face, and pulled my into a tight hug. “Sorry, love, but you deserve presents.” She pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. “No matter what your idiot self esteem issues tell you.” 

I poked at her limply. “It’s not idiotic to know that you’re all wonderful, and you don’t need to do anything else for me.” 

She laughed. “It very much is.” 

“When you’re done being gross can you send her over here to actually get a present!” I heard Alice yell across the parking lot. 

I buried my head in Rose’s shoulder. “I hate her.”

“I know, Bella, I know. You’ll hate her even more later—she’s told Jess about the whole birthday thing.”

I groaned pitifully. “Just kill me, please.”

“Nope!” She said cheerfully. “I’ve got better things to do. As do you.” She pushed me away. “ _You_ need to go to school. And accept that people like you.” 

“Fine, abandon me to the wolves.” 

Rose's eyes glittered. “Alice definitely isn’t a wolf.” 

“It’s a saying, you meanie.” I pulled away. “I’m leaving now. You’ve betrayed me.” 

“Bye, Bella.”

I could still hear her laughing as I flounced my way toward Alice. 

“Happy birthday, Bella!” She exclaimed as soon as I was close. 

I didn’t respond, choosing to scowl instead.

She ignored me. “Do you want to open your present now or later?” She asked eagerly as we made our way inside. 

“No presents,” I protested in a mumble. 

She frowned slightly. “Okay…later then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?”

I sighed. Of course she would know what my birthday presents were. 

“Yeah. They’re great.”

“ _I_ think it’s a nice idea. You’re only a senior once. Might as well document the experience.”

“How many times have _you_ been a senior?”

“That’s different.” 

“Uh-huh.” I said dryly. 

Alice pouted. “What time will you be at the house?” She continued, changing the subject. From her expression, she was up to exactly the kind of thing I had been hoping to avoid. 

“I didn’t know I had plans to be there.”

“Oh, be fair, Bella!” She complained. “You aren’t going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?”

“You guys don’t need to throw me a party. Really. It’s too much effort to waste on me.” 

”Don't be rude to my best friend,” Alice said.

I opened my mouth to argue, but someone spoke first.

“I’ll get her from Charlie’s right after school,” Edward said from where he’d materialised next to me. 

“I have to work,” I protested. 

“You don’t, actually,” Alice told me smugly. “I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She’s trading you shifts. She said to tell you ‘happy birthday.’”

“How many people did you tell?” I whined. 

She smirked. “It was only partly me. Charlie and Jess both had a hand in it.”

“I—I still can’t come over,” I stammered, scrambling for an excuse. “I, well, I haven’t watched _Romeo and Juliet_ yet for English.”

Alice snorted. “You have _Romeo and Juliet_ memorised.” 

“But Mr. Betty said we needed to see it performed to fully appreciate it—that’s how Shakespeare intended it to be presented.”

Edward rolled his eyes.

“You’ve already seen the movie,” Alice accused.

“But not the nineteen-sixties version. Mr. Betty said it was the best.”

Finally Alice lost the gleeful smile and glared at me. “We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Bella, but no matter what—“

Edward interrupted her threat. “Relax, Alice. If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It’s her birthday.”

“So there,” I added.

“I can just pick her up later, and bring her over at around seven,” he continued. “That will give you more time to set up.”

Alice's laughter chimed again. “Sounds good. See you tonight, Bella! It’ll be fun, you’ll see.” She grinned—the wide smile exposed all her perfect, glistening teeth—then pecked me on the cheek and danced off toward her first class before I could respond. 

“Ed, please—“ I started to beg, but he interrupted me before I could say anymore. 

“I’m not going up against Alice on a mission. If you want to die, that’s on you, but I’m going to do as she says. And that means I’ll pick you up before seven.” 

“At least send Rose,” I whined as we entered the classroom. 

Edward smirked as we took our seats at the back, Mike already sat next to mine. 

“Rose is helping prevent Alice from going overboard. I think you want here to stay there.” Edward said. 

Mike snickered. “Happy birthday, Bella. Sounds like you’ve already met the birthday brigade.” 

I scowled at him. “Only half of it. Jess is still out there.” 

He started to laugh, but was shushed by the teacher. 

As the day progressed, I considered ways to get out of whatever was going down at the Cullen house tonight. It would be bad enough to celebrate when my mood was so dark, thanks to the horrifying start to the day. But, worse than that, this was sure to involve unwarranted attention and gifts. 

Attention was never a good thing, as anyone as accident-prone as me would agree. No one wants a spotlight when they’re likely to fall on their face. 

I’d very pointedly asked—well, ordered really—that no one give me any presents this year. It looked like Dad and Renée weren’t the only ones who had decided to overlook that. 

I’d never had much money, and that had never bothered me. Renée had raised me in a kindergarten teacher's salary. Charlie wasn’t getting rich at his job, either—a police chief in a town as tiny as Forks wasn’t exactly going to be rolling in it. My only personal income came from the three days a week I worked at the local sporting goods store. In a town this small, I was lucky to have a job. Every penny I made went into my microscopic college fund. I knew that money wasn’t a guarantee—to have people waste it on me seemed unfair, especially when I’d done nothing to deserve it. 

The Cullens had a _lot_ of money—I didn’t even want to think about how much. Money meant next to nothing to Rosalie or the rest of her family. It was just something that accumulated when you had unlimited time on your hands and a sister who had an uncanny ability to predict trends in the stock market. Rosalie, thankfully, understood why I objected to her spending money on me—an issue that had come up when she’d taken me to an expensive restaurant all the way in Seattle, and offered to build me a car. Esme has even made an offhand comment one day about how they would finance my college living (rent, tuition, and food), much to my horror. The entire family was relatively understanding—although Alice was still resentful over my refusal to succumb to a makeover. 

But how could I let them give me things when I had nothing to reciprocate with? Rosalie, for some unfathomable reason, wanted to be with me. Anything she gave me on top of that just threw us more out of balance. 

As the day went on, none of my friends brought up my birthday again, and I began to relax. 

Then we sat at our usual table at lunch. 

Alice and Edward joined the group now, no longer surrounded by the ‘older’ and somewhat scarier Cullens (certainly in Jasper’s case). We were joined by Mike and Jessica (who had both eagerly latched onto the newcomers), Angela and Ben (whose relationship had flourished over the summer), Eric, Conner, Tyler and Lauren (although the last two didn’t really count in the friend category). 

As soon as I sat down, Jess launched into a passionate rendition of Happy Birthday, accompanied by Alice, while the others piled up parcels in front of me. Angela looked apologetic, at least, but Lauren and Tyler pointedly did not contribute to the haul—for a split second they were both my favourite people at the table. The majority of lunch was passed with me chipping away at the mountain in front of me, which was thankfully mainly chocolates. I shared them around, so by the time the bell rang I only had a select few to take home. That eased the guilt slightly.

The afternoon passed quickly. School ended, and I walked out to see Rosalie perched on the front of my truck. As soon as she caught sight of me, she beamed. 

“I traded babysit Alice duty with Emmett—they’re in a competition to see who can make the party the closest to how you want it, so she’s been toned down a lot. Now I’m on babysitting Bella duty.” When I reached her, she pulled me into a quick kiss. “I’ve got to guard you with my life.”

I laughed as I climbed into the cab. “You’ve definitely jinxed it now. We should probably just call off the whole party.” 

She climbed in on the other side. “I’ve already confirmed it with the chief, sorry, love. He was so happy that you agreed to a party—don’t disappoint him.” 

I pointed at her with my free hand as I drove out of the parking lot. “That’s playing dirty.”

“This isn’t playing dirty.”

“It very much is.”

“Okay, it isn’t how _I_ play dirty.” She conceded. 

I glanced at her, confused. “How’s that, then?”

“I’ll show you some other time,” she replied playfully. 

“So that means you don’t know how,” I said, parking in front of my house. 

Rosalie laughed, reaching over to take my face in her hands. “I very much do, love.” 

She handled me very carefully, pressing just the tips of her fingers softly against my temples, my cheekbones, my jawline. Like I was especially breakable—which was exactly the case, I supposed. Especially compared to her. 

“Please come to the party, Bella,” she murmured. Her sweet breath fanned across my face. 

“And if I don’t think I deserve one?” I asked, my breathing uneven. 

Her golden eyes smoldered. “Too bad.”

My head was already spinning by the time she leaned closer and pressed her icy lips against mine. A small voice in my head tried to remind me that she was trying to trick me, but, quite frankly, I couldn’t have given less of a flying fuck. 

Her mouth lingered on mine, cold and smooth and gentle, until I wrapped my arms around her neck and threw myself into the kiss with a little too much enthusiasm. I felt her lips curve upward in a grin as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled back. 

“Please come,” she breathed against my cheek. 

“Sure,” I murmured back dazedly. She huffed a laugh, and pressed her lips gently to mine again. 

“Come to the _party_ , you moron.” 

I felt my face turn bright red as my head cleared. 

“Yep, mhm, that’s what I meant, definitely knew that.” I said. 

She laughed again, and gently kissed my nose. “There we go. I got you to agree.”

My pulse was thudding in my ears. I put one hand over my heart. It drummed hyperactively under my palm. 

“Okay, if that’s how you are going to convince me to do stuff, I’m about to get a whole lot more annoying.” 

She grinned smugly. “Glad to know it works.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Don’t get cocky, though.”

“I would never!” She gasped in false outrage. 

“Uh-huh, sure.” I opened the truck door. “Let’s go watch the Capulets and Montagues hack each other up, all right?”

“Your wish is my command, my lady.”

Rosalie sprawled across the couch while I started the movie, fast forwarding through the opening credits. When I perched on the sofa in front of her, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me against her chest. She pulled the old afghan off the back of the couch and draped it over me so I wouldn’t freeze beside her body. 

The film was good—made better by Rosalie whispering Romeo’s lines in my ear—and I cried when Juliet woke and found her new husband dead. Rosalie teases me mercilessly for that, and that was how my dad found us when he walked in with a pizza box in his hands.

“Hey, kids.” He grinned at me. “I figured you’d need something to eat before the big birthday bash.”

I sighed. “Sure. Thanks, Dad.”

He didn’t comment on Rosalie’s apparent lack of appetite. He was used to her passing on dinner. We ate in silence, and when we finished, Rose was the first to speak. 

“Do you mind if I steal her away, now?” She asked. 

Dad smiled and scooped up the camera he’d gotten me. “Of course. Have fun.” He threw it to me. “Here.”

He ought to know better than that—I’d always been athletically challenged. The camera glanced off the tip of my finger, and tumbled toward the floor. Rosalie snagged it before it could crash onto the linoleum. 

“Nice save,” Dad noted. “If they’re doing something fun at the Cullens’ tonight, Bella, you should take some pictures. You know how Renée gets—she’ll be wanting to see photos faster than you can take them.”

“Good idea, Charlie,” Rosalie said, handing me the camera. 

I turned it on her, and snapped the first picture. “It works.”

“That’s good. Hey, say hi to Alice for me. She hasn’t been over in a while.” Dad’s mouth pulled down at one corner. 

“It’s been three days, Dad,” I reminded him. He was crazy about Alice. He’d become attached last spring when she’d helped me through my awkward convalescence; my dad would be forever grateful to her for saving him from the horror of an almost adult daughter who needed help showering. “I’ll tell her, though.”

“Okay. You kids have fun tonight.” It was a clear dismissal. Dad was already edging toward the living room and the TV. 

Rosalie smiled, triumphant, and took my hand to pull me from the kitchen. 

When we got to the truck, she opened the passenger door for me again, and I didn’t argue. I still had a hard time finding the obscure turnoff to her house in the dark. 

Rosalie drove north through Forks, visibly chafing at the speed limit enforced by my prehistoric Chevy. The engine groaned even louder than usual as she pushed it over fifty. 

“Take it easy,” I warned her. 

“You know, you should really let me fix you up a nice truck. I could even try to improve this one, if you’re that stuck on it.”

“It was a _gift_ from my friend.” I reminded her. “He worked really hard on it.”

“I’m sure he did, but that doesn’t change the fact that it’s going to die any day now.”

I scoffed. “This thing has survived for too long to give up now.”

“I think you’ll find it’s survived too long to make it any further,” she corrected me. 

“I’m not going to be rude to Jacob.” 

I could almost hear her eyes rolling. 

We were pulling up to the house now. Bright light shined from every window on the first two floors. A long line of glowing Japanese lanterns hung from the porch eaves, reflecting a soft radiance on the huge cedars that surrounded the house. Big bowls of flowers—pink roses—lined the wide stairs up to the front doors. 

I groaned. “I thought you said Emmett was toning her down! This is too much for just me!”

She sighed darkly. “Believe me, Bella, it could have been so much worse. The only reason the whole town isn’t here is because I convinced her you would hate that—actually hate it, not dislike it out of some misplaced sense of worthlessness.”

“I’m sure they could still be in there,” I muttered, carefully ignoring her jibe.

She came around to get my door, and offered me her hand. 

“I have a question.”

She waited warily. 

“If I develop this film,” I said, toying with the camera in my hands, “will you show up in the picture?”

Rosalie started laughing. She helped me out of the car, pulled me up the stairs, and was still laughing as she opened the door for me. 

They were all waiting in the huge white living room; when I walked through the door, they greeted me with a loud chorus of “happy birthday, Bella!” while I blushed and looked down. Alice, I assumed, had covered every flat surface with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with hundreds of roses. There was a table with a white cloth draped over it next to Edward’s grand piano, holding a link birthday cake, more roses, a stack of glass plates, and a small pile of silver wrapped presents. 

It was too much. 

Rosalie, sensing my distress, wrapped an encouraging arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. 

Carlisle and Esme were the closest to the door. Esme hugged me carefully, her soft, caramel coloured hair brushing against my cheek as she missed my forehead, and then Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders. 

“Sorry about this, Bella,” he stage-whispered. “We couldn’t reign Alice in.”

Emmett and Edward stood behind them. Edward didn’t speak, just grinned at me smugly. Emmett’s face stretched into a huge grin. 

“You haven’t changed at all,” he said with mock disappointment. “I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always.”

“Thanks a lot, Emmett,” I said, blushing deeper. 

He laughed. “I have to step out for a second”—he paused to wink conspicuously at Alice—“Don’t do anything funny while I’m gone.”

“I’ll try.”

Alice let go of Jasper’s hand and skipped forward, all her teeth sparkling in the bright light. Jasper smiled too, but kept his distance. He leaned, long and blond, against the post at the foot of the stairs. During the days we’d had to spend cooped up together in Phoenix, I’d thought he’d gotten over his aversion to me. But he’d gone back to exactly how he’d acted before—avoiding me as much as possible—the moment he was free from the temporary obligation to protect me. I knew it wasn’t personal, just a precaution, and I tried not to be overly sensitive about it. Today, I was even grateful, unnerved by his blond hair and comparatively feral behaviour in the light of this morning's nightmare. 

“Time to open presents!” Alice declared. She put her cool hand under my elbow and towed me to the table with the cake and the shiny packages. 

I put on my best martyr face. “Alice, I know I told you I didn’t want anything—“

“But I didn’t listen,” she interrupted, smug. “You deserve presents. Open it.” She took the camera from my hands and replaced it with a big, square, silver box. 

The box was so light it felt empty. The tag on top said that it was from Emmett. Self-consciously, I tore off the paper and then stared at the box it concealed. 

It was something electrical, with lots of numbers in the name. I opened the box, hoping for further illumination. But the box was empty. 

“Um...thanks.”

Rosalie smiled. Jasper laughed. “It’s a stereo for your truck,” he explained. “Emmett’s installing it right now so that you can’t return it.”

Alice was always one step ahead of me. 

“Thanks, Emmett,” I called out loudly. 

I heard his booming laugh from my truck, and I couldn’t help laughing, too.

“Open Rosalie’s next,” Alice said, so excited her voice was a high-pitched trill. She held a thick, rectangular parcel in her hand. 

I turned to give Rose a basilisk glare. “You promised.”

Before she could answer, Emmett bounded through the door. “Just in time!” He crowed. He pushed in behind Jasper, who had drifted closer than usual to get a good look. 

“I didn’t spend a dime,” Rose assured me. She brushed a strand of hair from my face, leaving my skin tingling from her touch. 

I inhaled deeply, and turned to Alice. “Give it to me,” I sighed. 

Emmett chuckled with delight. 

I took the package, rolling my eyes at Rose while I stuck my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape. 

“Shoot,” I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. My nose wrinkled in disgust at the single drop of blood oozing from the tiny cut. 

“No!” Rose gasped. 

She grabbed my waist, pulling me across the room faster than I could register what was happening. She lowered herself into a deep crouch in front of me, watching as chaos exploded on the other side of the room. 

Jasper and Edward launched themselves toward us, slamming into Emmett and Carlisle, the sound like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. 

There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from deep in Jasper and Edward’s chests. Jasper tried to shove past Carlisle, snapping his teeth just inches from Carlisle’s face.

Alice gripped Jasper’s arm, wrenching him around to face her. The eye contact seemed to calm him down slightly, and Carlisle was able to drag him from the room. 

Edward managed to sneak forward in the kerfuffle, but Emmett grabbed Edward from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip. It barely phased Edward though, as he kept struggling, his wild, empty eyes focused only on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like on a scale of 1-10, how horny are yall for the Volturi? Like how mad would you be if they were more morally grey and less oh no scary Europeans who wear CAPES and KILL people and walk in FORMATION


	3. Present

Esme was the only one who remained calm. Decades of dealing with her children were evident in her quiet, authoritative tone. 

“Emmett, get Edward outside. Make sure that he and Jasper stay away until later. And call Carlisle back.”

Unsmiling for once, Emmett nodded. “Come on, Eddy.” 

Edward struggled against Emmett’s unbreakable grasp, twisting around, reaching toward his brother with his bare teeth, his eyes still past reason. 

Rosalie's face was emotionless as she reached for me, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on her brother. She wrapped her arm around me defensively, and ushered me up the stairs, away from Edward’s growls. I heard Esme follow us upstairs. 

“Are you okay?” Rose murmured gently as she ushered me into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I reassured her. “It’s just a paper cut. No big deal.” I sat down at the table, Esme and Rose doing the same. 

“Well, sugar, I think Rose meant emotionally.” Esme reached out to rub my hand gently. I flinched slightly at the sudden cold, and she pulled back, an apologetic look on her face. “That is the second time now, that you have been put in this situation. We’re concerned about you.”

“No, no, I’m fine.” I smiled weakly at them both. “I just hope that Jasper and Edward are okay.”

They exchanged a concerned glance. 

“Mom, I think you _should_ probably go check on Ed and Jas. They're going to be feeling awful and you should try to calm them down.” Rose’s voice was pointed. 

“Are you sure…” Esme turned to me. “Bella, would you like me to stay?” 

I shook my head vigorously. “No, go make sure everything is okay. I’ve got Rose, here.” 

Esme looked conflicted for a moment, but sighed and stood up, nodding. 

“Oh, Mom?” Rose asked as Esme walked towards the door. “Maybe don’t let Carlisle in.”

“Of course,” Esme replied, before slipping out quietly. 

Rose turned back to me. “Can I hug you, Bella?”

I looked at her in confusion. “Why...why would you ask? I always want to cuddle you.”

Her brow furrowed slightly. “You tend to dislike physical contact unless you have prompted it… More so when you’re upset.” 

I laughed. “That’s not true!”

Her frown deepened. “I thought you were aware of it. If someone touches you without your express permission, you always flinch. Usually you don’t mind with me but…” 

I smiled gently at her. “No, no, it’s just that you guys are usually cold. It’s not, you know, a _thing_. I don’t have some long-standing touch aversion.” 

Rosalie’s face had grown more concerned as I spoke. “Bella, love, it happens with your friends. Were you not aware?”

“What?” My laugh was more forced this time. “No, because Blair always jumps on me, and nothing’s happened. Same with my mom.” 

“Oh,” Rose moved around the table and pulled me gently into a hug. “Oh, love, I’m sorry. I thought you had realised. It only really started after James. I thought you just didn’t want to talk about it.” 

I wrapped my arms around her slowly, still confused. “But...no, I would have noticed.” 

She stroked my hair gently, and pressed her lips to my forehead. “It’s okay.”

“No, no, it’s not okay. Because I’m _alright_ now. Sure, you know, I get nightmares, but they’re not _common_ , it’s not all the time, and I guess maybe, maybe I sometimes see Mike out the corner of my eye and it freaks me out, but that’s normal stuff, right, like I’m _okay_ —I’m not, you know, _traumatised_ or anything.” My voice was frantic.

“It’s okay to not be okay, Bella,” Rose murmured gently. “You got hurt. Twice, actually, in quite scary situations, both involving other people directly targeting you. It’s _alright_. Frankly, I’d be more worried if you weren’t still upset about it.” 

“But I’m fine,” I argued. My point was slightly undermined by the growing wetness in my eyes. 

“Are you sure, love? No one will think any less of you.” 

I hiccoughed wetly. “No, I’m fine, you guys don’t need to worry about me, it’s a waste of your time.”

“It’s not a waste of time to look out for you. We _care_ about you.” Her arms tightened slightly, as if to prove her point. 

“I just don’t get why…” I muttered into her shoulder. 

She pulled back to look me in the eyes. “Because you’re a lovely, smart, kind person, who deserves the world. We want to know when you’re sad, so we can help.” 

“Didn’t stop you from throwing a party,” I joked weakly, not sure how to respond. 

She smiled gently. “Bella, you didn’t want the party because you didn’t think you deserved it—which you _do_. If you genuinely disliked it, we wouldn’t have done it.”

“I didn’t like it!” 

“What didn’t you like about it?”

“It was too much for just me. You guys put in way too much effort.” 

Rose’s face was sympathetic. “Love, that’s not disliking the party. That’s disliking other people doing nice things for you. Can you honestly say that you disliked the party itself?” 

I pouted. “I didn’t like nearly dying.” 

She laughed. “I think we can agree that wasn’t normal. You can’t blame it on the party.”

“I can definitely blame it on the unnecessary presents.” 

“I didn’t spend any money!” She replied, smiling. 

“Your family definitely did.”

“You haven’t even opened most of them.” 

“And I never will,” I sniped back. 

She rearranged her features into a dramatic pout. “Open mine, at least? I spent so much time finding it.” 

I narrowed my eyes at her. “And only yours?”

She nodded solemnly. “I will not get you to open any of the other presents.”

“Fine,” I conceded. She released me almost immediately, darting out of the room. Almost before I’d registered it, she was back in the seat in front of me, clutching the silver parcel in her hand. 

“Here you go.” She thrust it toward me, an anticipatory smile on her face. 

I took it from her, and started to unwrap it. I felt a cool leather surface, and peeled back the paper to reveal a bright red book. I flipped it over to read the gold lettering on the front, and let out a small shriek. 

“Where did you get this? This is so _old_! You said you didn’t spend anything!” I pointed at her accusingly. 

She raised her hands in defence. “It’s only from the 1930s. It’s from my personal collection—absolutely no money spent. Not this millennia anyway.” 

“How did you know Pride and Prejudice was my favourite book?” 

She laughed. “You talk about it all the time. I thought you’d like to have a fancy copy for when you’re talking your students ears off, rather than mine.” 

“I don’t _have_ any students.” I said, grinning. 

“Oh please, like you don’t have a ten year plan to become an English professor, so you’re paid to rant about your insane theories.” 

I shoved her gently, grinning when she pretended to be forced back. “Fuck off, my theories make total sense.” 

“Oh, Banquo was _gay_ , Lady Macbeth was born into _poverty_.” Rose mocked playfully. “Let’s not even get started on Twelfth Night.” 

I huffed. “I’m right though! Olivia totally knew Viola was a woman!” 

Rose rolled her eyes. “You’re too desperate to make everyone gay.” 

“I’m not that bad.”

“I’m pretty sure you have a gay theory for every single one of the books you read.” 

“I resent that implication—“ I began. 

“It wasn’t an implication, it’s a proven fact.” She interrupted, smirking. 

“I _resent that implication_ ,” I continued, talking over her. “Maud is one of the straightest things I’ve ever read.” My tone was clearly disdainful.

She grinned. “You don’t think he had an appropriate response?”

“I think only a straight man would decide to flounce off to Europe and then think he should die, just because his ex-girlfriend did.” 

“I think that’s a pretty surface level interpretation.” Rose replied, eyes glimmering with amusement. 

“It’s an _accurate_ interpretation.” I argued. 

She huffed a laugh, then glanced at the clock on the wall. “Are you feeling alright? I think Charlie will be wondering where you are.”

I nodded. “Yeah, I told you, I’m fine.” 

“And I told _you_ that you can tell me when you’re not.” 

I reached out to flick her nose. “Well, I’m calm. So you can take me home in my frankensteined truck now.” 

She smirked as she stood up, gently pulling me to my feet. “It’s not frankensteined. You’ve just got a new radio.”

I wagged my finger at her. “You carved out the heart, and replaced it.”

“That thing was a mess of parts before Emmett got to it, don’t get all high and mighty now.” 

I gasped and sprung to Jacobs defence. We kept up the bickering all the way back to my house. I very pointedly ignored the stack of gifts on the ground floor, hoping that Alice would find some way to return or donate them. 

When we pulled up outside my house, Rose cut the engine, looking at me. 

“Are you _sure_ you’re going to be okay?” She asked, the worry clear in her voice.

I nodded. “Yes. I’ll text you if I’m not.”

“Promise?”

I held out my hand. “Pinky promise.”

She laughed and entwined our pinky fingers, then pulled me into a quick kiss. 

“Love you, Bella,” she murmured. 

“Love you too,” I replied, pulling back to open my door. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

She nodded, following me out of the car. “Of course. See you tomorrow.” She smiled again, and disappeared into the darkness. 

The game was still on; as soon as I walked through the front door I could hear the announcer rambling over the babble of the crowd. 

“Bella?” I heard my Dad call.

“Hey, Dad,” I said as I came around the corner. I tucked the book into my side. 

“How was it?” He was lounging across the sofa with his bare feet propped up on the arm. What was left of his curly brown hair was crushed flat on one side.

“Alice went overboard. Flowers, cake, candles, presents—the whole bit.”

“What did they get you?”

“A stereo for my truck. And an old copy of Pride and Prejudice.” I lifted the book up to show him.

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” I agreed. “Well, I’m calling it a night.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

I waved. “See ya.” 

I hurried up to the bathroom, where I kept my pajamas. I shrugged into the matching tank top and cotton pants I’d gotten to replace the hokey sweats I used to wear to bed, wincing as I caught sight of the dried blood on my finger. I ran it under the tap for a few minutes, until the dark red was gone, and washed my face one-handed—I didn’t want any soap getting into the cut. I brushed my teeth and skipped to my room, dropping the book onto my desk. 

I crawled into bed, burying myself under the quilt. Sleep came almost immediately, darkness washing over me. As I drifted off, I couldn’t help but remember the snarling faces of Edward and Jasper, lunging toward me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really want to steal the vibes of those Marvel Twitter fanfics, and I will be having group chats and shit throughout this series. Please suggest dumbass text names in the comments below, for whichever character you like. So far in the fic, we have:
> 
> There a bee?! -- Blair  
> That's why her hairs so big-- Jess  
> If I had to pick a dude-- Mike  
> Jane B-- Angela  
> lã püśh bãbėŷ-- Eric  
> That's so raven-- Alice 
> 
> These are all subject to change. I also have the Cullens and Jacob down, but they can also be changed because y'all are 100% gonna be funnier than me. 
> 
> Well mark me down as scared and horny-- Rose  
> Bear Grylls [or] HELP THE BEAR-- Emmett  
> Lil Jas X-- Jasper  
> The caped crusader-- Edward  
> Not a regular mom-- Esme  
> Humphrey-- Jacob  
> Our Father-- Carlisle
> 
> You can suggest alternatives to these, or just suggest stuff for any and all characters! There is no limit. Also please explain the joke because I probably won't get it at first.
> 
> forgot to do it last chapter but here we go, COMING SOON: Bella starts finding mysterious new things all around her house.


	4. Code Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. Sorry I dipped for two weeks. My mental health went a bit tits up and I wasn't really up to doing anything at all, let alone writing chapters. But I'm back with a new partly shaved head and dyed hair, so it should be good from here on in! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Text names:  
> Well mark me down as scared and horny! - Rosalie  
> Jane B - Angela  
> Bear grylls - Emmett  
> That's why her hairs so big - Jessica  
> If i had to pick a dude - Mike  
> That's so Raven - Alice

I felt absolutely hideous in the morning. I hadn’t slept well; my dreams were interrupted by snarling blonds, features shifting so quickly I couldn’t make out who it was. I rolled out of bed and crawled downstairs to make breakfast, blinking slowly at the light streaming through my windows. 

As soon as I entered the kitchen, I paused, confused. Something felt off. I glanced around, making sure to check behind me, but I couldn’t see anything. I frowned and shook my head, making my way over to the counter, and pulling out cereal and a bowl as I went. 

I ate quickly, unable to stop my eyes shifting suspiciously around the room. The longer I sat, the more certain I was that something had changed. When I was done, I shoved my bowl to the side and darted upstairs, eager to leave. 

The whole drive to school, I kept turning over the image of the kitchen in my mind. I went through the morning in a daze, stuck in a perpetual, low-level state of anxiety. 

Halfway through lunch, as my friends chattered around me, I gasped in realisation. 

“Why did you do that?” I yelped, whirling accusingly on Alice and—oh. Edward wasn’t here today. I winced.

Alice looked at me, eyes wide and innocent. “Do what Bella?”

I waved my finger at her. “Don’t play dumb with me!” I tried to ignore the baffled looks from the rest of the table. “I’ve been stressed all morning over this!” 

She rolled her eyes. “Why on earth would it be stressful?” 

“I thought someone had broken into my house!” 

I heard a muffled gasp from the group of onlookers. 

Remorse flashed across Alice's face, but her expression cleared quickly. “Why would someone break into your house and _not_ steal anything?”

I pouted. “I couldn’t figure out what was different. All I knew was that someone had been in and changed it around—and I was understandably worried! Which brings us back to my original question, _why did you do that_?”

“It wasn’t me.” Another barely audible intake of breath. “It was Rose,” she continued, ignoring our audience. 

I narrowed my eyes. “No, because she said she wouldn’t give me anything else.” 

Alice grinned. “She said she wouldn’t make you open anything else.”

“Bitch,” I muttered, already pulling out my phone. 

“If it makes you feel better, this one’s from Edward. Think of it as an apology, rather than a present.” 

I gave her the middle finger, not looking up as I typed out a text to Rose. 

**Me 12:34**  
_you’re an asshole._  
_i want a divorce._

I got a reply almost immediately. 

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 12:34**  
_i didn’t do anything_  
_who will take emmett_

**Me 12:35**  
_you, obviously. You’ve been his guardian for way longer._

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 12:35**  
_exactly i need a break_

I scowled down at my phone. When I looked up, Alice was watching me in amusement. I pointed at her. 

“You’re not off the hook, missy. Don’t think I don’t know you were involved.” 

She shrugged. “Nothing you can prove.” 

I opened my mouth to retort, but felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. I turned to see Jess looking at me, unsure. 

“Hey, Bella, it’s nearly time for Spanish...do you want to come?” 

I nodded, shouldering my bag and standing up. I shot a dark look at Alice as we walked away. Jess followed me out. 

“Are you—are you alright?” She asked quietly. 

I turned to look at her, registering the worry on her face. “Oh, yeah, it’s alright. I’m not _happy_ , but I’m not angry.” 

She gnawed on her lip. “What was it that Rose did?”

“She broke into my house to give me a blender.” I muttered darkly. 

Jess made a choked noise. “What?”

“Apparently she’s still determined to give me birthday presents,” I continued. 

I heard another strangled sound, and turned to see Jess violently repressing a grin. 

“Oh no,” she said, voice strained. “That’s...that’s awful. Why would she give you a blender?” 

“Well, if certain people are to be believed,” I said, gesturing back toward the cafeteria. “It was Edward’s idea. Slimy bastard knows that my old one broke.” 

Jess’ face was alarmingly red by now. “So...you’re angry because he gave you a thoughtful, practical gift? For your birthday?” 

I glared at her. “It’s the principle of the thing. Rose promised no gifts. And they broke into my house.” 

She inclined her head in concession. “I suppose. They might have asked Charlie for help though. I imagine he wouldn’t turn down a free kitchen appliance.” 

“I’ll kill him,” I muttered. 

Jess finally let out a laugh, shaking her head at me. I flashed my middle finger at her. She didn’t stop, wheezing even harder. I stuck my nose in the air, refusing to look at her, and kept walking toward Spanish, stopping in confusion at the classroom. 

“Are we…” I turned to see Jess trailing behind me. I hadn’t looked at the clock in the cafeteria. “Are we early? Why isn’t anyone here?” 

Her expression was guilty. “Yeah, um, I wanted to talk to you, and I figured you wouldn’t mind getting away from Alice—back when I thought she’d actually upset you.” She smiled weakly.

“She did,” I started to argue, stopping myself when I registered her dejected expression. “Sorry. Not the point. What’s up? Are you alright?” 

“It’s not a big deal—I just wanted to hear what you thought? I know you’re friends with Mike…” she trailed off, biting her lip. “I don’t want to make it awkward.” 

“Don’t worry,” I reassured her. “I’m your friend first. Plus, I can always hit him for you and pass it off as bro-concern.” 

“Like you’d be able to hit him without somehow injuring yourself,” she giggled. 

I gasped dramatically, clutching my chest. “Rude! I am an excellent warrior!” 

“Uh-huh, sure Bella.” Her smile dimmed. “Will you let me know if I was an asshole? Honestly?”

I nodded. “‘Course I will.” 

“Okay. Uh...well, me and Mike were talking this morning. And I sort of mentioned that I really wanted to be valedictorian, right?” 

I hummed in confirmation. 

“He just—he laughed? He didn’t think I was serious. And then he sort of joked that I’d have to beat you and Eric—“

I frowned, interrupting her. “But you’re the top of our class.”

She blushed. “Well, I wouldn’t really say the top, but I do try really hard, and I tried to tell him about my grades, but he just didn’t really believe me. And then he started asking me why I wanted it, and I mentioned that I wanted to go to Harvard and he…” she sniffled. “He said that there was no way in hell I could go Ivy League.” 

“What?” 

She nods vigorously. “He thinks I’m sort of average to low-average. And I’m just really upset because I work so hard and I’ve stressed myself out so much over grades, and this means he just hasn’t paid enough attention to notice? Not that it was for him, of course not, but it hurts that he doesn’t think I _could_ be smart. Because if he doesn’t know my grades, that means he’s just assumed that I’m going to do badly. And that’s what everyone has always done, but I thought he was different, you know?” Tears had started to form in her eyes.

“Yeah, I know.” 

“And I knew I was his second choice, I knew he wanted to date you first, but I thought he _cared_! But he never seems like he listens, and now it turns out he just doesn’t know me at all. No one ever expects me to do well and I’m just—so—sick—of—it!” Her last few words were punctuated with sobs wrenched from her chest. I pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her shoulders. 

“I can tell you honestly, Jess, he’s the asshole here. Anyone with common sense could see you’re the smartest person in our class.” 

She hiccoughed slightly, shaking her head against my chest. 

“No, shut up, you are, and I won’t let you think any different. I’ll talk to Mike. And I’ll hit him for you.”

She laughed wetly. “I don’t...I don’t want to talk to him for a while.” She mumbled. 

“Of course not. But maybe text him. So he knows to leave you alone. I’ll make sure he does, but I think he should hear it from you first. Okay?”

Jess nodded, pulling back to look up at me with shining eyes. “Okay.” She sniffed again, wiping away the wetness on her cheeks. “Is my makeup alright?”

I grimaced. “You might want to clean it up before Spanish. Do you want to go to the bathroom?” 

She linked her arm with mine and started tugging me down the corridor. “As if I don’t have a bag of emergency makeup in my locker.” 

I laughed. “Of course. I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” 

I waited patiently while she carefully removed the streaks of mascara and reapplied her concealer, glancing down the corridor to ensure no one was coming. When she was done, we started walking back to the classroom. After a moment I poked her. 

“I’m enforcing a girls night this weekend. Me, you, and Angela. We can watch some trashy chick flick, and I’ll force feed you ice cream.” 

Jess smiled at me, pausing just before we entered the classroom, which was now filling up with students. 

“Thanks, Bella.” 

“No problem Jess. Now come on, I need to cheat off your Spanish quiz.”

She laughed and followed me through the door. 

*

When I got home that afternoon, I glanced down at my phone to see a barrage of texts I’d missed throughout the day. 

**Jane B 12.37**  
_Is Jess okay? Mike said they had a fight and you guys left early. He wouldn’t talk about it._

**Bear Grylls 12:45**  
_Mom, are you and mom getting a divorce❓❓❓💔💔😔_  
_Can I live with you🥺🙏🏼🙏🏼_

**Jane B 14:05**  
_Ben got Mike to tell him what happened. How is Jess?_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 14:43**  
_alice said you thought someone had broken into your house  
im so sorry love i didnt think  
ill come over later theres a few more things hidden around_

**That’s why her hairs so big 14:56**  
_I broke up with Mike_

**If I had to pick a dude 15:12**  
_Bella tell Jess I’m sorry._  
_Please._  
_She’s ignoring my texts._

I winced at the last message. I typed out quick replies to Angela and Emmett, and asked Rose what time she’d be coming round, before going back to Mike. 

**Me 15:22**  
_dude you were a dick. She needs space. I’ll talk to you about it tomorrow._

I paused for a moment, thinking. 

**Me 15:23**  
_don’t harass her._

Shoving my phone into my pocket, I began to search the house for the remaining surprises Rose had left. If she had the chance, she would try to sneak them away before I could find them and yell at her—which I thought was a cop out. I spent a good few minutes searching the kitchen, and finally came across a colourful baking book that I definitely didn’t own. A quick glance through the pages told me it was far too complicated for my dad, so I pulled it off the shelf and slammed it onto the counter. I felt my phone buzz. 

**That’s so Raven 15:40**  
_That’s one is from Esme and Carlisle, they said to say they love you <3 _

I scowled down at the screen, already feeling guilty as I imagined the heartbreak on Esme's face if I told her I didn’t want the book. 

**Me 15:40**  
_shut up I’m not keeping it._

I looked away from the pages of recipes—balsamic vinegar caramels?—and quickly finished the search of the kitchen, coming up empty. Frowning, I made my way up to my room. Only Alice and Jasper had yet to ‘give’ me something, and, knowing Alice, it was probably clothes; I went straight to my wardrobe, groaning when my eyes landed on the garment bag hung up. I grabbed the hanger and lay it out on my bed, pulling the zipper open to reveal a pale grey suit. 

Fuck. It was gorgeous.

I heard another notification. 

**That’s so Raven 15:46**  
_It's exactly your size dw ;) I got it made specially_  
_So you can’t return it_  
_It’s from me and Jas_

**Me 15:47**  
_i hate you. Rose is getting you all in the divorce._

**That’s so Raven 15:47**  
_Lol  
Oh, btw, Emmett stole Rosalie's phone so she couldn’t text you, but she’ll be there in a sec_

I sighed and zipped the bag back up, resigned to my fate. The doorbell rang just as I was hanging the suit up, and I flew downstairs. I pulled the door open, my finger already ready to wag disapprovingly in her face. 

“Hi, Bella,” Rose said, speaking before I could. “I see you found the other presents.”

I frowned. “Yes. And I can’t give any of them back so fuck you.” 

She rolled her eyes, shouldering her way past me into the house. “I’m sure Esme wouldn’t mind you giving back the cookbook,” she called over her shoulder, sarcasm dripping from her tone. “And the custom suit is also easy to return. Charlie will be happy you gave back a free appliance.” 

“Exactly! You’re an asshole.” I followed her into the kitchen. “You’ve backed me into a corner here, with perfect gifts that I can’t get rid of.” 

Rose turned and grinned, leaning in to kiss my nose. “So I guess you’ll just have to accept them then.”

“It’s not fair,” I whined. “You guys shouldn’t spend money on me.” 

“Pretend we didn’t.”

“I can’t ignore how expensive it must have been,” I retorted. 

She grimaced. “Love, it was sort of negligible. We can afford to get you nice things.” 

“I can’t afford to get _you_ nice things, though.” My voice was pitifully small. 

Rose smiled gently. “I get to have _you_. I don’t need expensive stuff.” 

I blushed and she brushed another kiss against my lips. I started to move forwards, pulling her in for a longer kiss, when my phone buzzed. She laughed at the annoyance on my face. 

“Are you ignoring someone?” She asked. 

“Jess broke up with Mike. I’m the mediator,” I said, pulling out my phone to check the latest update. 

**That’s so Raven 16:03**  
_Ok, her saying she values you more than material goods is massive. Practically a proposal <3_

“Alice,” I muttered. “Apparently she’s watching.” 

Rose groaned in commiseration. “Fuck off, Ally!” She called out. 

**That’s so Raven 16:04**  
_Rude :(_  
_Tell her there’s an emergency family meeting. She needs to get home._  
_Sorry Bella_

I relayed the message to Rose, and her expression darkened. 

“I’ve only been here for five fucking minutes,” she said, scowling. “Should have told me before I left.”

**That’s so Raven 16:05**  
_Code Red._  
_Carlisle only told me a minute ago. I really am sorry._

Rose read the texts over my shoulder, tensing as soon as she saw the words ‘code red’. I looked at her questioningly. She shook her head. 

“I’m going to kill him.” She started to walk toward the door. “I really am sorry, love. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

I trailed behind her, still confused. “Yeah, sure. Pick me up?” 

“Of course. Love you!” She pecked my lips quickly before hurrying out the door, leaving me standing on the porch. 

“Huh,” I said to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day for Americans: okay so cornbread seems to be like this squishy savoury cake thing, right? And it looks delicious, but what on earth do you eat it with? Can you store it and eat it later? Or is it like Yorkshire pudding and you kinda have to shovel it into your mouth as soon it's ready? These are the things that keep me up at night. 
> 
> Next time: there's a very important chat between our two favourite gals. And also Mike gets told off.


	5. The End

I texted Mike over breakfast, telling him to meet me by the cafeteria before school to talk. I felt nervous; as angry as I was, I was still his friend, and I couldn’t shake the feeling that this conversation might put an end to that. 

Dad seemed to sense something was wrong, and tried to distract me with some gossip from Billy. Apparently Jacob had been learning to ride a motorbike with one of his friends, and was begging his dad to let him fix one up—a plan Billy was vehemently against. I made a mental note to visit them and ask Jake about it.

As I got ready to leave, I daydreamed about getting my own bike. Dad would probably adopt a similar stance to Billy—he had lectured me on the dangers for as long as I could remember, a healthy amount of fear conditioned into him from years of dealing with crashes in the tiny backroads of Forks. I sighed as I considered the inevitable argument if I asked him.

The drive to school seemed to be over far quicker than normal, and I was on a bench with Mike before I knew it. We sat in a tense, awkward silence for a few moments. I picked at a hangnail on my thumb.

“Have you talked to her?” Mike spoke first. 

“Yeah,” I replied, not looking at him. “She’s really pissed, dude. You were an asshole.” 

“Yeah,” he sighed. “But I’ve apologised—“

“And?” I snapped. 

“Well… I guess I don’t understand why she’s so mad. I’ve apologised, I get that what I did was wrong, but she’s still ignoring me.”

I swing my head around to stare at him incredulously. “You don’t get why she’s ignoring you?”

“Yeah?” He sounded uncertain. 

“Dude, you didn’t care enough to notice a massive part of her life and personality, and you _laughed_ at her when she told you about them! She knows she was your second choice but you don’t need to tell her how little of a shit you give about her! Of _course_ she doesn’t want to talk to you. What the fuck do you want from her?” I spat out the last question.

Mike’s expression had turned into a furious scowl as I spoke. I blinked in surprise. 

“She was my second choice? That’s bullshit, Bella.” His voice shook. 

I stared at him in disbelief. “I had to tell you she liked you! You wanted to ask me to the spring dance, _obviously_ she wasn’t your first choice.” 

“Bella, you only joined last year. Jess has been obsessing over Edward ever since he came here. I asked _you_ out because I was fed up with her ignoring me. Ask fucking Eric. I was her second choice. She only got interested in me because I stopped following her around like a lost puppy.” 

I frowned. “Sure, and yet you don’t know shit about her.” 

“Oh, is that all she told you about the conversation? Yeah, I didn’t know she wanted to go to Harvard, and I don’t spend my time obsessing over who will be valedictorian, but I knew she was smart.” His hands were white knuckled against the table, his entire body tensed.

“Why did you fucking laugh at her though? You were just being a dick,” I snapped.

“She laughed at me first,” Mike muttered.

I laughed bitterly. “That hasn’t been a good excuse since kindergarten.”

“It’s true,” he said, shooting me a dirty look. “Do you know how the conversation started?”

I shook my head, mutely. 

“I was saying I wasn’t going to be able to make some of our dates, because my parents are starting to train me up to take over the store. She laughed, and made some shitty joke about people who stay in small towns. Sorry that I wasn’t immediately supportive after that.” 

“I’m sure she didn’t mean it like—“ I began unsurely. 

He snorted. “Oh, yeah, when I laugh at her it’s an immediate asshole move, but with her, surely there’s an excuse. Nice, Bella.” 

With that, he snatched his bag up off the bench, and stormed away toward the school, leaving me sat dumbly on the bench behind him. I could feel my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. After a moment, I pulled out my phone to text Rose. 

**Me 08:34**  
_so they were both assholes._

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 08:35**  
_who_  
_oh jess and mike_  
_what happened_

**Me 08:35**  
_they both think the other one never actually liked them, probably why they snapped so easy_  
_plus Jess made an asshole joke, but then Mike was rlly spiteful about it_  
_like, she shouldn’t have said it, he shouldn’t have deliberately tried to hurt her for it instead of explaining that it upset him_  
_and it all blew up into a big fight, which is where we’re at now_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 08:37**  
_jesus_  
_what are you gonna do_

**Me 08:38**  
_idk man.  
the whole thing is a mess, idk if they’ll figure it out. Im gonna hang out with Jess on saturday, try to calm her down, but they really need to talk to each other._

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 08:39**  
_yeah  
try asking to angela or the rest of the group to help out maybe_

**Me 08:39**  
_good idea  
shit, bells ringing I’ve got to go_

I was slipping my phone back into my pocket when I felt it buzz again. I glanced at the screen, dragging my bag behind me as I made my way toward the squat, brick buildings. 

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 08:39**  
_uh can i still pick you up later  
need to talk to you about something_

I frowned slightly, but sent back a confirmation. 

When I got to homeroom, Mike was already sitting in his usual seat, next to mine. I waved tentatively at him, but his pointed glare made me drop my hand almost immediately, flushing. Eric was sitting behind him, and gave me a commiserating wince.

The clock seemed to be moving unbearably slowly, and it felt like an hour before the bell rang again and Mike flung himself out of the classroom. I sighed, and moved to follow him to Gym, but Eric grabbed my arm. I flinched, whirling around to face him, and he raised his hands in front of his face. 

“Sorry, Bella, didn’t mean to scare you,” he said quickly. “I just wanted to let you know that me and Ben can try and talk to Mike. You and Angela handle Jess.”

“I don’t think they want to be handled,” I replied drily, trying to fight the anxiety still in my chest. I continued toward the door, Eric falling into step beside me.

He smiled and inclined his head concedingly. “Fair enough. We can try to calm them down though.” 

I sighed. “Jess is furious about it. They’re both being idiots.”

“In Mike's defence, he’s had to put up with her ignoring him for ages.”

“I really don’t think she knew,” I replied, turning to him. “She was so upset about being his second choice. I don’t think he was half as obvious as he thinks he was.”

“He wasn’t,” Eric says. “But it was pretty clear to most people if they paid enough attention. We had a bet going for when they’d get together.”

I glared at him. “Instead of just...telling her? Now they’ve both got inferiority complexes.”

He shrugged. “Maybe it’s on us for not realising how dumb they are.”

I let out a stressed huff of laughter. “We can get Angela to hit some sense into them.”

“Angela wouldn’t hurt a fly!” Eric protested in mock outrage. 

“Exactly, imagine how angry she’d be if she was driven to hit someone, though. She’d probably kill them.” 

He laughed, slowing down as we reached the gym. “You’ve got a point.” 

I pulled him into a quick side-hug. “I always do. See you later.” 

“See you.”

The rest of the day passed relatively peacefully—although the lunchtime seating was a nightmare, culminating in an awkward exodus of the girls to a separate table. By the end of the day, however, I was a stressed-out mess, the toll of navigating Jess and Mike's drama adding to my nerves about the mysterious ‘talk’ with Rose. The anxiety faded slightly when I saw her by my truck, and I jogged to reach her, yelping when she lifted me in a tight hug. 

“Hey, love,” she said quietly. “Still stressed?”

“You have no idea,” I replied, wiggling my legs until she dropped me back down. 

Rose tapped my nose. “Silly humans and your silly problems. Much more interesting to try to kill each other.”

I laughed, pulling her around to the truck door. “I’ll let them know.” 

The drive back to my house was quiet, both of us listening absent-mindedly to the radio playing in the background. Just as I pulled into the drive, I glanced over at Rose.

“So, is this a good or bad talk?” I smiled nervously. 

Her expression mirrored mine. “Well, you can choose. Bad news first, or good/bad news first?”

“I guess fully bad news first? Get it over with I guess.”

Rose hummed in confirmation, following me quietly into the house and up to my room. I slumped down in the armchair in front of my window, and she perched herself on the edge of my bed, legs crossed demurely. 

“You alright there, your highness?” I joked, nodding toward her legs. 

She rolled her eyes. “Fuck off. Back in the good old days, we sat properly.” She looked pointedly at my curved over back and spread legs. “You young whippersnappers wouldn’t know decorum if it shat in your mouth.”

I nodded sagely. “All the proper young ladies talk about shitting in people’s mouths.”

Rose grinned. “Yes, indeed. It’s the first lesson we’re taught in snob school.” 

“Surprised you had to go to school, figured you were just like that.”

“You need to stop talking to Edward.” She kicked my calf, laughing. 

“Eh, he’s gone off the grid the last few days, figure that won’t be a problem.” 

The humour vanished from her face. “Ah. Shit. Yeah.”

“That have something to do with this?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“I guess my birthday is relevant?”

Rose winced, nodding. 

“You see this is why you shouldn’t throw me parties or give my presents.” I forced myself to keep my tone light. 

“Boo, you whore.” She kicked me again, harder this time. “But, yeah, it’s about Edward. Jasper, too.” 

“Is this about the code red?”

Rose nodded, and I raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Code red means Edward is being dramatic and making life changing decisions.” She explained.

“Ah. So you get one every week?”

She laughed. “Pretty much. This one was real though.”

“Okay. What’s up?”

“So…” she paused. “Okay, sorry, hard to say. Me and my family are leaving Forks.”

I blinked, unsure how to respond. 

“It’s—Edward and Jasper don’t want to stay, because they don’t think it’s safe for them to be so close to you. Alice and Esme don’t want them to go alone, Carlisle wants to go with Esme.” She stopped, looking uncomfortable.

“And you and Emmett?” I asked, trying to fill the silence. 

“We’re going too. Even if we’ve technically left school now, we need to move with them. Carlisle’s going to tell people he’s got a new job up in Alaska, and we’re going up to Denali for a while.”

“Why don’t they...why don’t they just stay, and avoid me?” My voice wobbled slightly. 

“I don’t think they want to force you away from us, or make you feel guilty. This is _your_ home, they don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

I realised that I’d sat up during the conversation, leaning toward her. “When are you going?” 

“This weekend.” She flinched as I gasped. “I know. I’m so sorry. They wanted to go as soon as possible. You’re the first person we’ve told, besides the school and the hospital.”

“Do I get to say goodbye? To the others, I mean.”

She nodded, reaching tentatively to hold my hands. “Of course, Bella. Edward and Jasper want to say goodbye as well. You can come to the house tomorrow, and we can have dinner.”

I smiled through the tears welling in my eyes. “I’ll have dinner.”

“Yeah, you’ll have dinner.” Her voice was steady, but I could see the tension in her shoulders. “And we can all hug you and pile affection on you until you _want_ us to leave.” 

“I could never want you guys to leave.” 

She shook her head. “I know, sorry. Bad joke. But, do you want to come?” 

I nodded furiously. “Yes, I want to see you all before you go. Please.” 

She tugged on my hands until I stood up, reaching out to encircle my waist with her arm. She pulled me onto her lap, hugging me tight. 

“Of course. And, Bella, seriously, we’ll all keep talking to you, and texting you. We love you. _I_ love you.”

“I love you too,” I mumbled, burying my head in her neck. 

We stayed like that for a while, Rose’s hand rubbing gently across my back as I let out hiccoughing sobs. I pulled back slowly, gnawing on my lip. 

“Is this…Are we breaking up?”

For the first time since I’d met her, I saw Rose’s lip tremble, her eyes scrunching up, as if to block tears. 

“I don’t know, Bella. We can—we can try, but I just don’t want you to…” she took a rattling breath. “I don’t know when we will come back. If ever. And I don’t want you to waste your life waiting for me, as you get older and older. You deserve to find someone who you can be with.” 

I felt tears fall down my cheek. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Rose looked up, blinking furiously. “Bella, we both knew you didn’t want to become a vampire.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no, don’t apologise, love.” She hugged me again. “I couldn’t ask you to leave your family and friends.”

“I’d never be able to buy alcohol,” I joked weakly. 

“That’s the biggest problem,” Rose replied, smiling gently. 

I stayed curled up on her lap, feeling her arms slowly warm up around me. When I finally stopped crying, I clambered off her to sit back in my armchair. 

“So,” I began, voice still hoarse. “What’s the good/bad news?” 

Rose looked at me carefully, examining my expression. Eventually satisfied by what she saw there, she spoke. 

“I got you a present.”

“So, bad news.” I said, grinning shakily. 

She pulled an envelope out of her pocket, passing it over to me. 

“Open it,” she said when I stared blankly at it. “Go on, it won’t bite.”

I frowned, tugging it open. I pulled out a slip of paper, and yelped, dropping it as soon I saw what it was. 

“Fuck off!” I exclaimed. 

She smiled. “No, read it. Go on.”

I hesitated, but pinched the corner, lifting it up gingerly. 

“That’s way too much fucking money, Rose. I can’t accept this.”

“Read who it’s for, dumbass.”

I peered down at the cheque, trying to decipher the swirling calligraphy. 

“...RAINN?” I drew the word out slowly. 

“It’s the largest anti-sexual violence organisation in the country. I donate annually, but this year I doubled it and put your name on the donation.”

I stared at her, gaping, before lunging toward her to kiss her, knocking her backwards onto my bed. I felt her smile against my lips. 

“I-love-you,” I said, punctuating each word with a kiss. “Best-present-ever.” 

“Love you too, Bella.” Her voice was sad. I pulled back, frowning. 

“No. Be sad tomorrow. Today we’re being nice. I don’t want to think about it today.” 

“Okay, love.” She kissed me gently. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yeah. Please?”

“Of course.” 

I curled up against her, smiling when I felt her hand start playing with my hair.

We stayed like that for hours, basking in the quiet peace, carefully avoiding any reference to her leaving. Rose stayed in my room as I ate with my dad, and hugged me tightly until I drifted off in the evening. 

When I woke up the next day, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... uh... sorry? Less angsty and unnecessary than the original, I hope, I tried to make it seem like a genuinely logical decision??? 
> 
> Also I’m trying to make the Mike/Jess situation more like an actual teen breakup in that they’re both headstrong idiots who fucked up but in an understandable way????
> 
> There are indeed multiple codes. Several of them revolve around the various couples having sex, so the others know when to evacuate the area. This is code red because its the most dire, it often involves Edward eating someone (blood) and he's a redhead (gotta get at least one ginger joke in).


	6. Farewell

When I woke up, I sensed without looking that Rose had left. I glanced out the window and saw that Dad had already gone, as well. I ignored the pang in my chest, pulling on Rose's sweatshirt—the one she’d first given me in Port Angeles, which she’d lent me again when I mentioned that it helped me sleep. 

My stomach was rolling too much to eat. I half-ran out to my car, eager to get to school and think about something else. I was desperate to see Angela and Jess.

My foot tapped impatiently the whole morning as I stared at the clock, counting down the minutes to lunch. I was distracted only by the sight of Alice in the hallway walking toward the office, clutching a stack of papers in her hand, her expression apologetic. I was half-aware of Mike watching me in confusion, nudging Eric and pointing at me. When the lunch bell finally rang, I jumped out of my seat and darted out of the room. I got to the cafeteria just in time to see Jess and Angela sitting down at our usual table, shooting smug glances at Eric and Mike, who were closely following me. I heard them sigh behind me, and move toward an empty table on the other side of the room. 

“Hey, guys,” I said, slumping down into a seat next to Jess. She glanced at me, brow furrowed in concern. 

“What’s up with you?”

“Rose is moving away,” I replied gruffly, not looking at either of them. “We’re uh… we’re breaking up.” 

I heard them gasp in unison. 

“Oh, Bella, no,” Angela exclaimed. “Are you okay?”

Jess spoke at the same time, her voice considerably sharper. “Why aren’t you trying long-distance? Is she refusing? Do you want me to slap her?” 

I smiled weakly at her. “No, Jess, it’s fine, we both agreed on it. I’m not happy about it, but I don’t think I could do long distance.” 

Angela reached across the table to pat my hand. “You don’t need to explain yourself, but is there a reason why?”

Because I don’t want to be a vampire and our relationship will be gross as soon as I hit 25, might as well break up now, I thought to myself bitterly. 

“I just...I don’t want to make her miss out on anything,” I said out loud. “We both want really different things, and we kind of knew we wouldn’t last forever. This is just an earlier end than we thought.” 

She nodded, humming quietly. “Okay. If this is what’s best for you, we’ll support you.” 

“And I’m always on board to punch Rosalie,” Jess added. “You talked to Mike for me, I owe you this.” 

Me and Angela shared a look. 

“Yeah,” I hedged. “I wanted to talk to you about that—“

“No!” she interrupted me quickly. “I’m still pissed at him! Talk to me next week, I’ll be reasonable then. Anyway, I want to listen to my ‘fuck men’ playlist for a bit longer.” Her voice had a forced lightness to it. 

“But I think we should really talk though,” I tried to reason. 

“Bella, honestly, I’m still furious. Let me calm down a bit—right now, nothing you say will actually help.” 

I opened my mouth, but Angela got there first. 

“Okay, Jess. If that’s what you want.” She turned back to me. “What’s happening with you and Rose, then? Is this why Alice and Edward haven’t been in school?” 

“Yeah, they’ve been sorting out the move I think. I’m going to their house to say goodbye tonight. Big family farewell.” 

“Oh, Bella.” Angela’s voice was sympathetic. “Don’t be afraid to call us if it’s too much. I can pick you up if you need me to.” 

“Thanks, but I think it’ll be fine.” 

She nodded. “Okay.” 

Jess flung her arms around me. “Guess this weekend is a joint breakup sesh. Ang, you’re not allowed to sing along when we do Single Ladies.” 

Angela dropped her jaw in mock outrage, quickly pulling out her phone. We watched in confusion as she tapped the screen quickly, before she slipped it back in her pocket, smiling slyly. Before we had a chance to ask, I heard a shout of outrage from across the room. 

“Babe! Why?” I turned to see Ben standing up at the boys table, Eric and Mike looking up at him in confusion. A few heads turned toward him. 

“I need a break!” Angela called back. “I want to spend time with my girls!”

Ben gasped, pointing at me. “Isabella! You harlot! You stole my girlfriend!” 

A few gasps echoed around the room. I felt myself smile involuntarily. Jess giggled next to me. 

“Our love is too strong, Ben!” Angela yelled. “She’s the greatest good I’m ever gonna get!” 

He slapped a hand to his chest, collapsing back onto his seat. “Don’t you quote The Incredibles at me!” 

“Love you, Ben!”

“Don’t talk to me!” 

She turned back to us, beaming. “Can I sing along now?” 

I felt a warmth fill my chest, and grinned back. Jess cackled manically next to me. 

“Well, apparently me and you are having an illicit affair, so I’m not sure if that counts as single.” I replied. 

Her eyes sparkled mischievously. “Okay, fine, I’m dumping you as well.” 

“Angela! Two break ups in 24 hours? She doesn’t deserve this!” Jess wailed, flinging herself across my lap. 

“You’ve broken my heart,” I said sombrely, pretending to dab at my eyes. 

“Wait! Wait!” Jess jolted up, elbowing me on her way. “Does this mean I can _finally_ set you up with someone?” 

“Like you set up me and Rose?” I raised my eyebrow. 

She flapped her hand dismissively. “That happened because you’re an idiot who can’t drive, I had nothing to do with that.” 

“Maybe it's a bit soon…” Angela interjected. 

Jess pouted. “Well, yeah, obviously I’d wait, but I need to get permission now so I can start checking out potential girls.” She looked at me pleadingly. 

I sighed. “Okay, but you aren’t allowed to actually do any matchmaking until I give the okay. You have preemptive permission.” 

She clapped her hands excitedly. “That’s all I need! Thank you!” 

Angela looked at me doubtfully. I tried to signal that it was okay with my eyebrows. It didn’t seem to help, and her expression grew confused. I turned back to Jess. 

“You know I’m not going to give the okay for at least a few months? Just because it was sort of mutual doesn’t mean it’s not super upsetting.” 

“No, no, seriously, I know.” She nodded furiously. “Don’t worry, I'm going to hug you and pat your hair and give you tissues and alcohol, I just wanted to make sure.” 

I smiled. “Okay. Thanks. There’s going to be more tears this weekend though—I don’t think it’s quite sunk in yet.”

Angela nodded sagely. “Of course. Are you the type to watch sad films when you’re sad?”

I shook my head, and Jess murmured her agreement. 

“Okay, I’ll brainstorm.” She pushed over her cookie, splitting it in half. “You two need it more than me.” 

I shovelled it into my mouth. Jess pointed at Angela. 

“Legally Blonde is a must.” 

Angela inclined her head in agreement. 

“Of course.”

*

When the final bell rang, I walked out to see Rosalie leaned against my truck, just like any other day. I waved at her, pausing when I noticed Jess wincing sympathetically from a few cars down. I smiled gratefully at her. 

“How was school?” Rose asked when I reached her, pulling me into a tight side-hug. 

“Yeah, good,” I replied hesitantly. “Me, Jess and Angela planned our weekend thing.” 

She nodded, pulling away to slip into the battered cab. I followed suit. 

“Is this one of those fabled human girls nights? You gonna shit-talk me and cry over dirty dancing?” Her tone was light, but I could see the tension around her eyes. 

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” I said, smiling weakly. “We’re going to make a comprehensive list of all the ways you were a shit girlfriend. Don’t worry, though, half our time will be dedicated to Mike.” 

I started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. I saw Rose make an aborted reach for my hand, stomach clenching when she pulled away. 

“Make sure to include hebephilia.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Okay, but if that’s what we’re doing I’m a necrophiliac.” 

She huffed quietly. “Pretty sure we all know you’re a freak, Bella.” 

“You wouldn’t,” I relied sharply, wincing when I realised how aggressive I sounded. “Sorry, no—“ 

“It’s fine,” Rose interrupted, smiling. “You can add that to your complaints. ‘Never put out’.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that, you didn’t want to, we didn’t,” I tripped over the words in my effort to get them out quickly. “I was joking, I promise I’m not angry.” 

“I know, love,” she relied, finally placing her hand on mine. “Don’t worry. 

We lapsed into awkward silence for the rest of the drive, the pit in my stomach growing ever greater as we neared the Cullens’ house. When I pulled into the drive, I saw figures dart from the trees around to the back of the house. I shot a questioning look at Rose, and she sighed. 

“Emmett and Edward were fighting—Esme asked them to take it outside.” 

She got out of the truck, and I followed hastily after her. We walked up to the door, my hand feeling oddly empty without hers, and went inside. I felt a cold body hit me before I fully crossed the threshold. 

“Oh, Bella, I’m going to miss you so much,” Alice sobbed dryly into my ear. “Promise you’ll talk to us after we’re gone? You need to tell me everything that happens.” 

I patted her gently on the back, thrown off balance by the collision. 

“Of course, Alice. And I’ll tell you about any shopping trips I have.” 

She pulled back, staring up at me with wide eyes, lip trembling. 

“Do you mean it?” 

I nodded. 

“Oh,” she cried, pulling back into a hug. “What am I going to do without you? You’re my favourite sister!” 

“Thanks,” Rose muttered next to me. 

Alice turned to her, scowling. “Shush, you’d be my favourite if I was saying goodbye to you, but I’m not, so leave us alone.” She snapped her head back to me. “Swear you’ll tell me what happens with Jess and Mike?” 

“I swear.”

“And you’ll send me pictures of any new clothes?”

“I swear.”

“And you’ll call me before prom so I can tell you what to wear?”

“I swear.” 

“And—“

“Alright, Alice, I think everyone else wants to say goodbye,” Carlisle said gently, resting his hands on her shoulders. 

Alice scowled at him, but relented under his stern gaze. She threw me one last heartbroken look. 

“I love you so much, Bella.”

“Love you too, Alice,” I replied, feeling my eyes begin to water. I felt Rose’s hand press comfortingly against the small of my back. 

Esme stepped forward as soon as Alice had moved back, opening her arms. I fell into them, bending down so I could shove my face against her shoulder. 

“Bella, you know you’ll always be a part of our family. I’m so sorry that we have to leave you.” Her voice was warm and comforting, filled with maternal concern. 

I sniffled quietly, turning my head to avoid dampening her cashmere sweater. She moved her hand to stroke my hair. 

“Oh, cupcake, don’t cry. You know we’ll always be there for you if you need us.”

“I know,” I said wetly. “I’m just going to miss you all so much.” 

“We’ll miss you too, Bella,” I heard Carlisle say from behind her. 

I raised my head to see him watching us, expression somber. Esme pulled back, rubbing my shoulders, and beckoned toward the corner.

I followed her gaze to see Edward and Jasper pressed against the wall. Neither moved. 

“Come on pumpkin,” Esme said, voice sharp. “You need to say goodbye to your friend.” 

The two boys glanced at each other, expressions shifty, before Edward straightened up, loping toward us. I rubbed my eyes furiously as he approached, smiling weakly up at him. 

“Hello, Bella,” He said. “I am sincerely sorry for my behaviour toward you on your birthday. Putting you at risk like that was—uncouth of me.” 

“It was a hell of a lot worse than fucking uncouth,” Rosalie spat. 

Edward shot her a glare, opening his mouth to retort, but Esme murmured something and he stopped, looking chastised. 

“Of course,” he began again. “That was false of me. I endangered your life, and for that I am truly sorry. Both as a gentleman, and your friend, it was unforgivable. I must apologise twofold for taking my family away from you—that was never my intention.” The end of his sentence was pointed, and I noticed several of his family’s expressions had darkened. 

“Edward,” I began. “I forgive you. What happened wasn’t your fault—not really. I’m your...what was it called again?” I asked Carlisle. 

“Singer,” he replied. 

“Singer. I’m your singer. It’s impressive it took you seven months to break. Wanting to be away from me is fair enough.” 

Edward’s eye was twitching by the end of my speech. 

“That’s not—it’s not your fault. It’s mine.” 

“Nope,” I said. 

“No, no, it is,” he argued. 

“Nah,” I said, wagging my finger at him. “Incorrect.” 

He looked constipated, but I saw a small smile on Carlisle’s face. 

“Son,” He interjected. “She has offered her forgiveness. Accept it. Absolve yourself.” 

Edward turned to look at him, expression wild. “But…”

“Edward. Accept her forgiveness.” 

I reached out to ghost my fingers against Edward’s arm, pulling back when he flinched. 

“Come on, Eddy, just say it’s okay.” 

He stayed quiet, but I saw the tension drop from his shoulders. He gave an almost imperceptible nod. 

“Okay. Can I hug you?” 

He nodded again, slightly clearer this time. I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him. 

“I’m going to miss you. Promise you won’t be mean to yourself?” 

“Um...well...I suppose,” he stammered into my hair. “I’ll miss you too.” 

I pulled back, rubbing his arms. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes again. “Of course you will.” 

He shuffled in front of me for a moment, before darting back to where Jasper stood. 

“Darling, don’t you want to say goodbye as well?” Esme said to Jasper. 

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, Bella, but I think it’s best for everyone if I stay over here.” 

“Jas, it’s fine, I can’t see anything happening,” Alice called softly. 

Jasper paused, inclining his head toward Edward, who murmured something. Alice scowled. 

“Sorry, Ally, but I don’t really believe you’re telling the truth.” Jasper’s voice was low. He turned his head to me. “Ma’am, I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you. We have never been close, but I will feel your absence, if only for the pain it will cause Alice.” 

Alice and Esme frowned at him. 

“Thank you, Jasper,” I replied. “As I said to Edward, I forgive you.” 

He tipped his head forward. “And I appreciate that, but I would not be the man I am today if I did not hold myself responsible for my actions.” 

“Damn right.” Emmett spoke for the first time since I had entered the house. 

Alice gave him the finger, darting over to hug Jasper. Emmett walked over to me and Rose, arms crossed in front of his massive chest. 

“You lot,” he said over his shoulder. “Clear out. Rose and Bell should be able to say goodbye without the whole house listening in.” 

Carlisle nodded. “Of course. Goodbye, Bella.”

“Bye,” I relied meekly. 

The others murmured their goodbyes, before darting out of the house. Esme and Alice lingered, looking conflicted. I gave a little wave, clenching my jaw in a desperate attempt to stop the tears, and they ran over, pulling me into a tight group hug. 

“Bye, Bella,” Alice whispered into my hair.

They pulled away quickly, both avoiding eye contact, and shot out of the door, chasing the rest of the family into the forest. 

Emmett stood for a moment, face unreadable. 

“Bella,” he said gruffly. “Don’t get into any trouble while we’re gone. Rose would be upset.”

“Like you wouldn’t be,” she replied, voice shaking slightly. 

“Don’t worry, Em,” I said, smiling wetly up at him. “I’ll stay safe. Wouldn’t want Rose to be too worried.”

He nodded. We both stayed silent for a moment, shuffling awkwardly. Suddenly he opened his arms, grabbing me around the waist and hoisting me into a tight hug. 

“Watch out for bears,” he muttered into my hair. 

I wriggled my arm free and reached around his massive shoulders to pat his back. 

“I will.” 

He dropped me suddenly, clapping me on the back. I buckled from the force. 

“Good.” He looked at Rose. “Well. I’ll be off. See you around, Bell.” 

“See you, Emmett.” 

He turned towards the door, and walked out, not looking back. I watched him go, sinking to the floor as soon as he was over the threshold. 

Rose sank to her knees, pulling me against her chest as sobs wracked my body. 

“Shh, love, it’s okay, it’s okay, I promise, Bella, it’ll be okay.” Her voice was hoarse. 

“I’m just—I’m just going to miss you all, so much,” I whimpered into her chest. “I love you so much.” 

I felt her chest shake with dry sobs. “I love you too, Bella. I love you too.” 

We stayed like that for what felt like hours, until my tears dried out and my breathing stabilised. Rose carried me out to my truck, laying me in the passenger seat. She drove me home, shirt soaked in my tears, and carried me up to my room, past an alarmed Charlie. I curled up in my bed, listening to their murmured voices outside my room, mind drifting between memories. 

When I finally felt myself falling asleep, I reached out my fingers into the dark room.

“Goodbye, Rosalie.” 

Just as the darkness overtook me, I thought I felt something cold dance across my hand. 

“Goodbye, Bella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [So, uh... I’m back](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJSmdFa2/)  
> (You better click that link I spent too long searching for the right video)
> 
> Anyway, do you guys think 19 and 21 is an acceptable age difference in a relationship? I’m trying to figure out the latest age Bella could turn without it being kinda gross.
> 
> Next time on a rosebud garden: we get some ~metahumour~ at girls night


	7. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Following my upload schedule? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> Text names!  
> There's a bee?! --- Blair  
> I'm so sorry for the awfully on the nose stuff this chapter

The next few days passed by slowly, school blending together into concerned glances from friends and repetitive conversations with Eric, Ben and Angela, mourning the disintegration of the group, planning the mediation. The monotony was only broken slightly by an ongoing conversation with Blair. 

**There’s a bee?! 03:45**  
 _wait izzy what?_  
 _you broke up?_  
 _ugh such a bitch_

**Me 08:53**   
_it was mutual, Izzy_   
_don’t call her a bitch  
neither of us wanted to do long distance_

**There’s a bee?! 12:08**   
_not her, you  
Shes an angel_

**Me 15:17**   
_dude what the fuck_

**There’s a bee?! 15:32**  
 _you got rid of my dream sister in law  
Who am I supposed to bitch about Renèe with now  
You can handle a long distance friendship, babe, why not a relationship _

**Me 17:23**   
_shut up  
wait you bitched about my mom?_

**There’s a bee?! 18:10**   
_izzy ever single person who has cared about you ever has bitched about your mom  
there’s a group chat_

**Me 19:36**   
_uh huh  
she’s literally not that bad_

**There’s a bee?! 22:09**   
_she literally is  
If you ever moved back in with her I’d slap you_

**Me 23:01**   
_lol  
couldn’t anyways tho  
she turned my old room into that yoga studio thing she wanted_

**There’s a bee?! 23:02**   
_Izzy. Babe. You had a three bedroom house._

**Me 23:02**   
_yeah but one is her room then there’s her craft room and the yoga studio_

**There’s a bee?! 23:03**   
_When did she convert it?_

**Me 23:04**   
_idk before her and Phil started travelling  
she was moving the stuff in while I was getting ready to come up here  
she’d sorted it out by the time they moved to Jacksonville cos she got to take everything straight there_

_Blair?  
why’d you ask  
dude  
where’d you go_

Blair didn’t respond, and I was left to reread my messages in confusion. 

*

The week dragged on, but by the time it reached Saturday I was vibrating with excitement at the prospect of a girls night. Even here, with a large friend group, I’d rarely had the opportunity for a big slumber party—at least, one without vampires. Being able to eat _with_ other people, rather than in front of them, was a luxury I had learned to covet. 

We’d planned to meet at Jess’ house in the afternoon, and watch movies until we fell asleep. Her family was out of town, so we could be as loud as we wanted. 

When I arrived, truck loaded with blankets and pillows, Jess was half-hanging out of the window, waving gleefully at me. 

“Bella,” she screamed, body tipping further forward. I tensed, but she swung back inside. A few moments later and she hurtled out of the front door, sweeping up the contents of my truck in her arms. The effect was almost comical, a mountain of bedding dwarfing this tiny girl. I giggled, and her head popped out around the pile, glaring. 

“You gonna help? Ang arrived a while ago so we’ve been waiting on you to start the popcorn. We’ve got Legally Blonde lined up first.” 

I flushed, scrambling to grab whatever she’d left behind. As we stumbled into the house, I saw Angela perched at the breakfast bar with an array of bottles in front of her. 

“Hey, Bella?” She called, watching us with concern. “Sprite or lemonade?” 

“With what?” I replied, dropping my pile and slumping down onto the floor by the tv. 

“Vodka.” 

“Oh, uh… Sprite, I guess.” 

“Ewwwwww,” Jess whined, skipping over to the kitchen. “Lemonade is the way to go.” 

I waved my middle finger in her direction. 

“Watch it missy, my house, my rules!” 

“Dude fine, I’ll go home then,” I retorted playfully. 

“You don’t have as good a tv,” Angela said, smirking slightly. 

“Good point. But!” I sat up, realisation hitting me. I pointed at them. “You know who does? The Cullens!” 

“Who have moved out…” Angela’s voice was gentle, but I could hear the restrained laughter in her tone.

“But! They have left all their furniture and shit! Because they’re obscenely rich and just moving between second homes! AND! I have a key!” 

“Wow, Bella,” Jess said. “Pretty rude of you to not invite us to break into your ex’s house with you.” 

“I’m not going to break into her house.” 

Angela came to crouch next to me, pressing a glass into my hand. I took a sip, face scrunching up at the smell.

Jess laughed across the room. “See? Lemonade is better,” she drank some of her own. “Anyway, you’ve got to do something insane after the breakup. I don’t care how peaceful it was, if you don’t get a crazy haircut or break into her house, I’ll disown you as a friend.” 

“To be fair, Jess, you haven’t done something since you and Mike broke up.” Angela smiled into her glass as Jess whipped around to face her. 

“Oh no, don’t you start! We all know you fuckers have some master plan for us to get back together, I’m waiting for it to fail before I ruin my hair.” 

I coughed. “Definitely not because you want to get back with him.” 

“No! No, no! The breakup isn’t over until resolution has failed! Hence, no post-breakup breakdown! Thems the rules, ladies!” 

Angela rolled her eyes, and I choked on my drink. 

“Okay, sure, Jess,” she replied, voice sing-song. “Do you want to start the movie?”

Jess shook her head. “Nuh uh, not until Bella tells us what her breakup coping mechanism is.”

They both swivelled to look at me expectantly. I groaned, slamming my head back onto a cushion. 

“I don’t know, guys. I’ll just get a haircut or something.”

“Pixie cut.” 

I raised my head to stare at Jess. “What?”

“Pixie cut. You hate your long hair and you’ve got the bone structure for it.” 

“That’s Alice's thing.” 

“And she is… not here.” She punctuated the point with jazz hands. “Plus, I’m thinking like, Kristen Stewart, not Snow White.” 

“When did Snow White have a pixie cut?” Angela asked. 

“Uh, Once Upon a Time, then there was that film with the woman with big eyebrows, and the prince became a dog.” 

“Huh,” Angela said, frowning. “Weird that there’s more than one. Would’ve thought Belle would be the princess who cut all her hair off.” 

“I _know_ right?” Jess turned back to me. “But yeah, cut off your hair, get a nose piercing and do one of those eyebrow slit things.” 

I stared at her. Angela shrugged, but Jess glared right back. 

“What if I don’t want to?”

Jess’ eyes narrowed. “Do you not?” 

“Well, I mean, I guess it would be cool to try?” I could hear the hesitation in my voice.

Jess, apparently, could not. She leant back, expression satisfied. 

“Excellent. We can do your eyebrow tonight, and I’ll drag you out for a haircut tomorrow.”

“And if I say no?”

She pushed away from the counter and skipped over. When she reached me, she patted my head, expression condescending.

“Bella, you won’t say no.” 

I gaped up at her, Angela’s giggles echoing in the background. Jess ignored me, curling up on the couch. She clapped her hands together. 

“Right! Time to watch Legally Blonde!” She turned to look at Angela, who was walking over with an armful of bottles. “What’s up after that?”

“Figured Pitch Perfect would be good. Or Grease maybe? There aren’t many gay breakup films, sorry, Bella. I just went for the classics.” 

“I used to have such a fat crush on Beca,” I replied. “And yeah, it’s not like there’s much to go off.”

“We could try Vampire Academy or something over dramatic like that. That’s got a rich blond girl and a hot brunette, and they’re 100% gay for each other.” Jess hung her head upside down off the sofa to look at me. “What about that?”

“Too bad I’m not a badass vampire bodyguard,” I joked. 

They both snickered. 

“True. You’d definitely have let Rosalie suck your blood if she asked though.” Jess grinned at me. 

I flushed, shifting slightly. “She’s not a vampire though.”

“But if she were…” she wiggled her eyebrows at me violently. 

“Bella would be long dead,” Angela interjected. “She would have let Rose drain her _ages_ ago, she’s too horny.” 

I gaped at them. “I don’t—I’m not…”

“Bella, sweetheart, you were inconsolable that one day Rose dropped you off in her leather jacket. There’s only so many times you can whimper about someone’s arms.” 

“Ha! Exactly!” Jess jabbed her finger at me. “Thou art not a good Christian!” 

“I’m not a Christian.” 

“Irrelevant! Jezebel!”

“I really don’t think that’s right.” I said, drawing the sentence out uncertainly. 

Angela shook her head. “It’s not.” 

“Traitor!” Jess screeched. 

“Let’s start the movie, okay, Jess?” Angela said, patting Jess’ knee gently. Jess glared up at her, but after a moment, she sighed, and nodded. Angela smiled and grabbed the remote.

As she pressed play, I threw my head back and swallowed the rest of my drink.

*

We managed to last until around four in the morning, running through Angela’s list of movies. The last film I could remember was Mean Girls...I drifted off halfway through. I woke up again sometime around dawn, glancing at the still on tv. Angela’s was also awake, her eyes shining with the reflection of the bouncing logo. 

“Hey,” I whispered.

She turned to face me. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. I guess.” I shrugged, then froze, realising Jess was slumped against me. Angela giggled quietly. 

“I meant like...in general?” 

I opened my mouth to respond, but paused. “I’m not great I guess.” 

She nodded, waiting for me to continue.

“I did agree, but also… I wouldn’t have chosen this. We wouldn’t have lasted anyway—“

“Why not?” She interrupted. 

“Well, just, with where she’s going in life,” I stammered. “I would have had to give up nearly everything to go with her.” 

“And you don’t want to?” 

I blinked. “What?” 

“You don’t want to give up everything to go with her, right?” 

“Of course not!” I snapped. Jess grunted and I lowered my voice. “We’d only been dating a couple months. We never even had _sex_.” 

Angela smiled at me. “Thank god.” 

I frowned at her. 

“Your grades would’ve tanked if you two had started having sex.” 

“I hate you.”

She kept her face smooth, but I thought I saw her lips twitch. “You love me.”

I didn’t reply, sticking my nose in the air with a huff. After a moment, I slumped back down. “I love _her_.” 

“I know, Bella.” I felt her arm twist around me. “I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but it will get better.” 

I sniffled slightly, feeling tears begin to brim in my eyes. 

“And Jess has her little rolodex of lesbians if you need a rebound.” 

I huffed out a wet laugh. “Hey, she said some of them were bi.” 

“My mistake.” 

We stayed quiet for a few more minutes, Angela stroking my hair. 

“It will get better.” 

“Thanks, Ang.” I murmured trying to turn my damp face away from her top. 

I felt her shift around slightly, and suddenly she brandished a tissue in front of my face. I took it, humming my thanks. 

“No problem, Bella. You need to take care of yourself. And Jess is right. Doing something stupid will probably help you feel better.” She moved her hand from my hair to my back.

“What, should I get a motorbike or something? My dad would kill me.” 

“Have you _ever_ done something your parents would be angry at? Bella, you’re a teenager. Be a dumbass.” 

I poked her in the side. “You’ve never done something dumb.” 

“I’m friends with you two, aren’t I?” I heard the smile in her voice. “Now go to sleep. You’re up bright and early tomorrow for Jess’ makeover.” 

I groaned, slumping down. She went back to stroking my hair. I drifted off quickly after that, listening to her murmur nonsense above my head. Just as sleep overcame me, I made out a few words—words I’d forget come morning. 

“Too bad the Cullens got you first.”

*

I woke up to blinding sunlight and the clatter of pans. I opened my eyes blearily, looking around for a moment in confusion. My gaze landed on Jess and Angela crowded around the stove, looking down at a pan in confusion. A second later, I registered the smell of burning. 

I bolted up, yelping. 

Jess whirled to face me, looking guilty. “Oh, hi, Bella! We were just trying to make pancakes.” She slid to the side, blocking the food in question. “It didn’t quite work, so I think we’re going to go out for breakfast. Then we can go get your haircut.” 

“Sure you don’t want me—“ I began.

She lunged over to the couch, grabbing my shoulders and shoving me towards the bathroom. 

“No! You get dressed! We’ll handle it!” 

I opened my mouth to reply, but she slammed the door on me. I stood there in bemusement, Unsure of what to do, but after a moment I shrugged and turned to the mirror. 

By the time I emerged, the burning smell had dissipated. Angela and Jess were stood by the front door, flapping magazines frantically. They stopped as soon as they noticed me. 

“You guys ready?” I asked, trying not to laugh. 

“Yeah, we were just letting out a spider,” Jess said, Angela nodding. 

“Of course.” I walked over to them and out the door, grabbing my truck key as I went. “You okay if I drive?”

I ignored their sighs of relief. 

“No, that’s fine, Bella,” Angela said. 

They moved to grab their shoes and keys. I got into my car as Jess locked up. As soon as they climbed in next to me, I started the engine, not looking to my right. 

“Don’t forget to soak the pan before you wash it up so the burnt bits don’t stick.” 

“Fuck,” Jess exhaled, and I snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when I post a chapter I'm like, oh, so and so hasn't commented for a while, i wonder if they're still reading it, or if they're okay, and then i remember that I literally talk to them on tumblr regularly
> 
> (Yes this is an invitation to come talk to me on tumblr)
> 
> Next chapter: ridiculous shit!


	8. Defensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can decide if this is canon or not
> 
> Text names:
> 
> Main bitch --- Blair  
> Side bitch --- Rosalie  
> Actually decent mother --- esme  
> ~diversity quota~ --- Edward

**Fuck renèe, all my homies hate renèe**

**_main bitch sent a screenshot 23:04_**

**main bitch 23:04**  
_she converted Bellas room into a fucking yoga studio before she moved out_

**side bitch 23:05**  
_ffs_

**_main bitch changed side bitch’s username to ex-side bitch 23:05_**

**ex-side bitch 23:05**  
_fuck off blair_

**actually decent mother 23:06**  
_Rose, honey, mind your language.  
That is awful, though, Blair. Please give Bella our love xx_

**main bitch 23:07**  
_she thought I was joking bout the chat so nah  
where’s edgy? he’s always got some wild shit to say_

**actually decent mother 23:08**  
_I’ll find him, I’m sure he’d like to give some input._

**~diversity quota~ 23:15**  
_Hello, Blair. How are you?_

**main bitch 23:15**  
_dude cmon  
this is a manners free zone (excluding esme)  
let rip_

**~diversity quota~ 23:16**  
_I swore I would never hit a woman. But Renèe… she tests that with her every breath._

**main bitch 23:17**  
_ooo yes edgy coming in clutch with some biblical vengeance_

**ex-side bitch 23:17**  
_uh huh could never hit one but eating them is fine_

**actually decent mother 23:18**  
_Rosalie!_

**main bitch 23:18**  
_oh damn forreal?  
wow edgy, guess you’re not as much of a *tips fedora* guy as I thought  
loads of dudes find oral gross  
kudos_

**~diversity quota~ 23:18**  
_Pardon?_

**ex-side bitch 23:19**  
_lol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some of you may have noticed there is now a third fic in this series. You can read it? If you want? It doesn't have a huge amount of relevancy but may make some later plot points a bit clearer.
> 
> Next time: WOLF PACK! WOLF PACK! WOLF PACK!


	9. Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. Sorry?

I got home early, just as the sky was drifting into the pink and gold tableau of sunset that was so uncommon amongst the misty forests. I lifted my face upwards, eyes closed, and felt the warmth heat up my cheeks. After a moment a droplet splattered across my forehead, and I opened my eyes, blinking in confusion. I sighed when I saw the rapidly gathering clouds and hurried inside, dragging my bag of bedding behind me. 

Once I was through the door, I headed straight to the kitchen, assembling various pots and pans in preparation for dinner; I’d decided to cook some of the fish in the freezer, a desperate attempt to counter my Dad's inevitable horror at my abrupt appearance change. As I waited for the fish fry to defrost, I started boiling some water to help clean my nose. The piercing still stung, and I eyed the salt shaker in nervous anticipation. 

I heard the front door open while I had my nose buried in a bowl of saltwater, eyes streaming, and lurched up, swivelling to face the stove top before he came in. I fiddled with the knobs as he entered the room. 

“Bells?” He sounded startled. “What happened to your hair?”

I winced. I’d forgotten about that. 

“Oh, I just got a bit tired of it being so long.” My voice was wobbling a bit from the tears, but I prayed he wouldn’t notice. 

“Huh.” He sat down. “Okay. Guess this means I can spend less money on hair stuff for you.” 

I frowned, affronted, but stayed facing away, moving along the counter to pull out plates. 

“It’s not that much.”

“Sweetheart, you go through shampoo like I go through beer.” He snorted. “Let’s have a look at the front then.”

“Maybe later,” I replied. 

“C’mon Bells, just a quick look.” 

After a pause, I turned reluctantly. His eyes went straight to my hair, and he nodded approvingly, before looking back down at my face. His smile vanished. 

“What’s that?”

“A nose piercing.” My voice was small.

“When did you get that?”

“Earlier today. I went with Jess and Angela.”

“Oh for God's sake Bella. You can’t just do things like this.” 

“I like it!” I said defensively, crossing my arms against my chest. “I wanted to do it, I don’t need your permission!”

He frowned, standing up. “That’s not the point. You don’t get to make permanent decisions about your body on a whim. What if you can’t get a job because of it? Would you get a tattoo randomly?”

“No! But I can flip it up or take it out or whatever, it’s not like you can see the hole. It’s not the same as if I got one through my eyebrow or in my lip.” 

“It's the principle, Bella. You can’t do these things just because you feel like it.” 

I looked down at the floor, frowning.

“I did think about it.” My voice was small.

“Did you?”

“Yeah!” I looked up, glaring. “I’m not an idiot.” 

He watched me for a moment, eyes flicking across my expression and stance. The tension drained out of his face and he shrugged. “Okay.” 

I blinked. “What?” 

“I trust you, you’re a sensible girl. But you’ve got to promise that you’ll _tell_ both me and your mom when you want to do big things like this.” 

I opened and shut my mouth, unsure of how to respond. 

Dad grinned. “You can tell your mom though.”

I rolled my eyes, uncrossing my arms. 

“Anyway, what’s that smell?” He continued, looking speculatively behind me.

I jerked awkwardly toward the counter, lifting up the paper package. 

“Harry’s fish fry. Figured we’d be getting some more soon enough, might as well eat it up.” 

He wandered back to the table, sliding into a seat facing me. 

“Oh, yeah, about that, I’ve invited Billy and Harry up tomorrow. They’re going to bring their kids, and Harry’s wife Sue is coming too.” 

I nodded, unwrapping the fish. “Who are Harry’s kids again? I don’t remember them.” 

“Girl called Leah, a bit older than you, and her brother Seth. He's younger than Jacob. I think their cousin might be coming too, Harry said that Leah’s having a tough time and they’re like sisters.” 

I hummed. “What’s going on?” 

“I’m not sure of the details. Harry’s been secretive about the whole thing. General idea I got is that her and her boyfriend broke up. Cousin’s involved somehow.” He shrugged. “Teenager problems. But don’t take it personal if she’s not particularly warm.” 

I poured oil into the pan, laying the fish down carefully, before moving it on top of the flames. I smiled at the familiar sizzle. “Do you want me to cook for everyone?”

“Nah, don't worry Bells.” He replied. “You can make a few things—I’ll help—but everyone is bringing stuff.” 

I nodded. “Okay. Allergies?”

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Are peanut butter cookies okay?” 

Dad laughed. “As if I’d ever say no. Do you need me to pick up ingredients?” 

I hummed noncommittally, eyeing the pan as I moved to rummage through the cupboards. 

“Maybe some oats?” I paused. “And different chocolate chips, if you want more than milk.” 

“I’ll get those to you by tomorrow morning then.” 

“Sounds good.”

We lapsed into a comfortable silence as I continued to cook. As we ate. I regaled him with the tale of Angela and Jess’ failed pancakes, using it as an opportunity to remind him of his own failed attempt from a few years before. We quickly devolved into commiserating over Renée's cooking before long, a topic that lasted all the way through the meal. 

I glanced at the clock, wincing at the time. 

“Can I go up?” I asked, piling our plates up and carrying them over to the dishwasher. “I’ll have to be up early to get in the cookies tomorrow.” 

“‘Course, sweetheart. I can tidy up, don’t worry.” 

I grinned, walking back over to give him a quick side hug. 

“Thanks Dad. See you in the morning.” 

He hummed in response, already moving over to the pan to pick at the leftovers. 

I ran upstairs quickly, getting ready for bed at record speed, pulling out my phone to text Rosalie. 

**Me 09:35**  
_hey  
where have you guys ended up_

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for her response. It came in a few minutes later.

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:38**  
_just left rochester  
we decided to visit my grave on our way over to europe_

I pulled a face. 

**Me 09:38**  
_gross  
isn’t it empty?  
wait actually why are you going to Europe_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:39**  
_yeah no body  
carlisles doing his regular ish trip to the volturi  
were all free so we figured we might as well go now_

**Me 09:40**  
_are they the vampire mafia people?  
why have you got to see them_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:41**  
_if theyre vampire mafia so are we  
idk its a regular thing because were both big covens so its to say wow look we arent going to fight each other  
like peace talks  
we swing by every couple years to essentially show that we dont hate each other and we wont turn north america into an anti volturi cesspit  
plus aro wants to fuck carlisle so we all go to laugh at him awkwardly deal with that_

**Me 09:43**  
_lol  
who’s aro_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:43**  
_top volturi man_

**Me 09:44**  
_does he actually want to fuck Carlisle_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:45**  
_me and em think so but jasper and edward refuse to tell us  
the others are no comment  
we think so tho because whenever we see them aro spends half the time caressing carlisle and calling him dearest_

**Me 09:46**  
_sounds pretty gay dude_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:46**  
_exactly  
whats going on at your end_

**Me 09:47**  
_ive gone ~full lesbian~  
you might be winning_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:48**  
_what did you do  
and how is jess involved_

**Me 09:49**  
_lol  
short hair and a nose piercing  
it’s not 100% her fault_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:49**  
_peer pressure is no joke bella  
lets see anyway_

I giggled, shuffling around on my bed until I was upright. I took a picture of myself, grimacing at the results, but sent it off before I could overthink it. 

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:51**  
_10/10  
gorgeous_

**Me 09:51**  
_why thank you_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:52**  
_oh shit  
uh ive got to go_

**Me 09:52**  
_everything okay?_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:53**  
_yeah sorry im getting on a plane now_

**Me 09:53**  
_wait I thought you were in Rochester_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:54**  
_no we were there earlier  
sorry  
i can talk tomorrow after weve seen the mafia?_

**Me 09:55**  
_no worries  
youll be done that fast?”_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:56**  
_no need to sleep remember?  
9 hour flight and max 3 hours driving  
itll be done by evening_

**Me 09:57**  
_okay sure  
byeee_

**Well, mark me down as scared and horny! 09:58**  
_see u_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've characterised Bella as a useless lesbian who can't handle being around pretty girls, and mocked her relentlessly for it, but yesterday I was in my dance class and this girl slid down into box splits while holding a conversation with me, no problem, and my mind went blank for a good two minutes.
> 
> Next time: actual Leah and Jake time, I lied last chapter.


	10. Tension

I woke up early the next day, rolling out of bed almost immediately and wandering downstairs to set up for baking. I managed to get the cookies in the oven by eight, my Dad having apparently bought chocolate chips last night after I’d gone to bed. I sat down to a bowl of cereal while I watched them cook. Dad staggered into the room shortly after, glaring. 

“Why are you so loud?” He groaned, coming to sit opposite me. “It’s barely daylight yet.”

“You get up way earlier to go to work and fish,” I replied, laughing. 

“It’s my day off, Bells, I wanted a lie in.”

I shrugged. “It’s a lie in or cookies and pasta bake, I don’t know what you want from me.”

He sighed. “Pasta bakes take half an hour max.”

I shook my head, smirking. “I’m not feeding you a subpar bake. I’ve got to make the sauce from scratch and do all the prep for that before grilling it.” 

“What sauce are you making?” 

“Trade secret. It’s cheesy though.” I tapped my nose, ignoring the responding eye roll.

“Just use premade tomato sauce.” 

“No. You’re awake now anyway, there’s no point.” 

He grumbled, walking over to the coffee machine to make a mug. 

The rest of the morning passed relatively quickly, although Dad's suspicious eyeing of the sauce put me on edge. Around lunchtime, we heard a knock on the door, opening it to reveal Jacob and Billy. 

“Hi, Charlie,” Billy said, waving. “We brought corn on the cob and soda.” 

Jacob lifted up his arms, showing us bags. He smiled sheepishly at me. 

“Hey, Jake,” I said, grabbing one of the bags off him. “You come help me and the oldies can go into the living room.”

He nodded, following after me. The sound of Billy’s laughter overlapped with my Dad's voice. I smiled, turning to Jacob. 

“So, I hear there’s some drama happening with the other guests?”

Jake snorted, dumping the bottles onto the counter.

“Nice fishing. Can’t give you much of the gossip though, it’s all very hush hush.” He paused, looking contemplative. “Might be able to bully it out of Seth though.”

“Poor guy,” I laughed. “Can’t imagine being bullied by you. It’d be heartbreaking.” 

“Nah, don’t worry about it, I love Seth, he’s chill. He’s a bit awkward though, and it’s gotten worse since the Leah shit happened.” He slid into a chair at the table, watching me grab cups from the cupboard. 

“What do you know, though?” I asked, turning to pull the soda out of the bags. 

Jacob shrugged. “Not sure. Leah and Emily and Sam have been a little trio for years, and Leah and Sam started dating like two years ago. He went a bit loopy recently, broke up with Leah and disappeared for a few days.” He rolled his eyes. “Now he’s my dad's golden boy.”

I came round the counter and sat opposite him, pouring myself some Diet Coke. I nudged him with my shoulder. 

“Jealous, are we?”

He laughed. “Not really. I wouldn’t want to be on the other end of Leah’s death stares for anything.” 

I snorted. “That bad, huh?”

“She could probably kill someone by glare if she tried, to be honest.” He paused, humming. “Might even be worse than your girlfriend's twin—what’s his name? Jason?”

“Jasper,” I replied, my smile fading slightly. “And it's my ex-girlfriend now.”

I took a sip of my drink, avoiding his eyes when his head snapped to look at me.

“Shit, Bella, you okay?”

I nodded, smiling weakly. “Yeah, don’t worry. She was moving away, long distance sounds gross.” 

I felt him shuffle closer, laying his head on my shoulder. I tensed at the sudden contact, but the heat from his face started to seep through my shirt, and I relaxed slowly, tilting my head to touch his.

“Sorry, dude.” Jacob’s voice vibrated through my shoulder. “Foot-in-mouth disease.” 

I snorted. “That’s an actual thing. I hope you don’t have it.”

Jacob straightened up, hitting my head on his way. He turned to look at me, frowning. 

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is. It causes rashes and sores.”

“Where?”

“On your feet and in your mouth, obviously.” I grinned at him. 

“Shut up.” He pulled out his phone, opening up google. “That’s just not true.”

“It is. I’m older, I know better.” I tried to keep the laughter out of my voice, but the dirty look he shot me told me I wasn’t successful. I waited patiently as he finished typing.

“Ha!” He yelled, brandishing the phone in my face. “It’s foot- _and_ -mouth disease! I told you so!”

My smile dropped from my face. “No it isn’t.” I grabbed his phone. “Shut up.”

“Haha,” He cackled. “Age doesn’t equal wisdom, dumbass.” 

I hit his arm with his phone. “You got lucky, you’re not smarter.”

Jacob slapped me back, and I winced slightly at the sharp pain. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be such a know it all. Plus, you were just asking me to tell you stuff.”

I didn’t reply, choosing instead to sip my Diet Coke moodily. Jacob laughed, shaking my shoulder with the movement. 

“Do you want me to finish talking about that? Or not?” 

I shrugged non-committedly. “Up to you.” 

He grinned, nudging me. “That’s a yes, then. So, Emily basically tried to calm Leah down when Sam went MIA, and then she tried to find him. Then _she_ dropped out of school for a few days, and when she came back it turned out she’d been attacked by a bear and her arm was really fucked up, and she was angry at Sam too.” 

“A _bear_?” I exclaimed. 

“I know, it’s awful. I’m not sure what she’ll be wearing today, but try not to stare at the scars. Seth says she’s really self-conscious.” 

“Fuck. Of course, no, I won’t.” 

“Yeah. But no one knows why she’s angry at Sam now, the going theory is he left her to the bear or something.” He pulled a face. “Billy keeps telling me to stop sticking my nose in.” 

“I mean, it’s huge, I don’t know how he expects you to manage that” 

I made an aborted movement to tap his nose, awkwardly pulling my hand back before I could touch his skin. Jacob smiled hesitantly, and I dropped my hand to my side. 

“Anyway,” I continued awkwardly, “You need to stick your nose in so _I_ don’t stick my foot in my mouth.” 

“Yeah, I feel like you wouldn’t be able to handle getting a gross rash.” 

“Fuck off,” I retorted. 

Jacob smirked. “It’s me or the old men, who would you prefer to hang out with?”

“I bet me and Seth could be bros.”

“Nooo,” he moaned dramatically, clutching his hands together over his heart. “Don’t leave me to Leah and Emily. They’ll kill me!”

“You deserve it.” 

“You’re so mean, I’m a good—“ His defence was interrupted by the sound of a sharp knocking on the door. 

“Bells, the others are here!” I heard my dad yell from the front room, followed by the sound of him walking to open the door. 

I stood up and moved toward the kitchen door, gesturing for Jake to come with me. He pulled a face but got up. I walked into the hall, seeing the newcomers piling in. Harry and his wife Sue led the charge, beaming at my dad and pulling him into a joint hug. Just behind them was a boy who I assumed to be Seth, who craned his neck around his parents, eyes lighting up when he saw me and Jacob.

“Jake!” He called, pushing past the others and barrelling toward us. 

He slammed into Jacob, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. I smiled at the display, trying not to snicker when I heard Jacobs grunt at the force of the hug. After a moment, Seth pulled back and looked up at me, sticking his hand out. 

“Hi there, my name’s Seth. Nice to meet you.” 

I looked down at his hand, panicking for a moment. Jake seemed to sense my unease, and tugged Seth’s arm away, laughing lightly. 

“C’mon dude, she’s not your boss, don’t be so formal.” 

Seth dropped his arm immediately, expression contrite. 

“Sorry, Bella.” 

I smiled down at him, chest warm. “Don’t worry about it. It’s nice to meet you too. Jakes told me all about you.” 

His grin returned with full force. “Really? What’s he said?”

“Only bad things,” Jacob interjected, punching Seth’s arm lightly. “Can never get rid of you.”

“Well I think that anyone Jacob finds annoying must be great,” I said in a conspiratorial tone. “He thinks I’m an idiot and I’m awesome, so you must cool too.” 

Jacob rolled his eyes and Seth laughed. 

“Bella!” My Dad called. “Come say hi to the other guests!”

I turned back to the door, seeing that the last two people had walked in. The two girls looked far more like sisters than cousins, with matching cheekbones and glossy black hair—although one of them had cut it so the ends just grazed the bottom of her chin. I walked over, smiling tentatively. 

“So, Bella, you’ve met Harry and Sue,” Dad gestured to the couple, and I gave them an awkward wave. “And this is Leah and Emily.” He pointed to the girls, marking the short haired one as Leah. 

I smiled at the two of them, eyes quickly flitting over them, pausing slightly as I noted Emily’s long sleeves. When I looked back up, she was smiling at me, but Leah’s expression was dark. 

“Nice to meet you,” I said. “Do you want me to take the bags?” 

Emily hummed. “I can probably manage one, but if you could take this one that would be great. Where’s the kitchen?” 

“Just through here,” I gestured to the door that Jacob and Seth were stood, reaching out with my other hand to take a bag from her. 

“Okay, great! Lead the way.”

She followed me through, Leah trailing behind us. I had to kick at Jacobs ankles to move him out the way. He yelped, and scowled at me, shaking his finger. 

“Careful, or I won’t gossip with you anymore.”

“Oh no, whatever would I do,” I replied sarcastically, dumping the bag on the counter. “Not like I have other friends.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “You don’t. The only other person who could put up with you has upped and left.” He paused nervously. “Sorry.”

“Foot in mouth disease,” I sang. Emily giggled, and I shot her a smile. 

“I don’t think that’s a saying,” Leah said bluntly. 

Seth frowned and opened his mouth, but Jacob beat him to it. 

“Maybe you just haven’t heard it before.” He was smiling, but his tone was unusually cold. 

Leah didn’t respond, but glared back at him. I shuffled uncomfortably. 

“Well!” Emily said, lifting her arm to touch Leah’s shoulder. “How about we help Bella bring the food out?”

“Sounds good,” Seth chirped. 

I gave them both a grateful smile, and moved to grab the plates. I nudged Jacob as I passed him, and he blinked, looking at me in surprise. 

“ _Help please,_ ” I mouthed at him. 

He nodded, moving past me to direct Emily and Seth. I turned back to the fridge, pulling out various condiments and putting them out on the counter for someone to grab. After a moment I realised that the room had gone quiet, and turned to see that only Leah was left. She crossed her arms. 

“Sorry, um, do you want some help with something?” I asked nervously. 

Her eyes drifted up and down, her expression very obviously unimpressed. “No. I don’t want anything from you.” 

I shuffled my feet. The silence grew oppressive, and my hands reached out to fiddle with the lid of the ketchup. She looked down at my hand, and if possible, her expression seemed to grow colder. I followed her gaze, wincing when I saw the obviously teeth-shaped scarring. 

“I’m sorry,” I replied, pulling my hand back into my pocket. “I don’t know what I did to upset you, but I’m sorry.” 

She snorted derisively. “Yeah, maybe have a little think about your _girlfriend_.” 

My mouth dropped open. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” She jutted her chin out defensively.

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, coming into my house and acting like a dick because you don’t think I should be dating a girl,” I spat, clenching my fist at my side.

She blinked, confusion darting across her face for a second, before the stony wall slammed back down. 

“It’s not the girl part I have a problem with. I think you know exactly why I don’t want to be around them,” she retorted, looking down meaningfully at my hand. 

I jolted, panic filling my chest, and I moved my hand into my pocket. I remembered belatedly Jacobs stories about kids in his school and the stories about the Cullens. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Sure,” she said, looking away dismissively. “Either way, stay the fuck away from Emily. She doesn’t need that in her life.” 

“Not that it’s any of your business, anyway, but me and Rose broke up.” I snapped, trying not to let my confusion show at her comment. 

Her stance didn’t move, but her eyes seemed to soften just a little bit. 

“She still doesn’t need your pity.” 

“Pity? I’ve interacted with her for five fucking seconds!”

Leah’s lip curled. “I saw you looking at her arm, then offering to take the bags. She can handle herself.”

“She’s a guest in my house. I offered to take the bags from Jacob too, am I pitying him?” I spat, turning back to the counter, and grabbing the dish of pasta bake. “Great talk. I’ll be going.” 

I moved to walk past her, but she moved quickly to block my way. I flinched, losing my grip on the dish, and dropping it. The shattering sound as it hit the floor silenced the voices in the living room, and I heard the sudden movement as they got up. Leah reached out toward me, and I stepped back instinctively, tears flooding my eyes when I stepped onto a piece of broken glass. 

Jacob hurtled through the door first, panic written all over his face. As he registered the scene, he turned to look at me, arms reaching out to stop the others from entering the room. 

“Bella?” He said. “You okay?”

My eyes darted to Leah’s face, seeing the guilt and concern warring in her expression.

“I just dropped the tray,” I replied, voice shaking with tears. “Got some glass in my foot. Maybe put some shoes on before coming in further?” 

He nodded, and retreated out into the hall, letting my Dad take his place. 

“Bells?”

“Just jumped a bit, Dad,” I called out. “Didn’t see Leah.” 

Leah had crouched down, picking up the larger pieces of glass up from amongst the pasta. Jake walked back in and came over to me, leaning down so we were eye level. 

“You good for me to pick you up?” He asked quietly. 

I nodded, smiling weakly. He grunted softly as he hoisted me up, holding me awkwardly around my waist. 

“Damn, you’re heavy,” he said. 

“Sorry, I’ll eat less,” I said, limply trying for sarcasm. 

He set me down just outside the destruction zone, patting my shoulder awkwardly. “Well at least now you can’t stuff your face with cheesy pasta.”

I smiled gratefully at him, trying to ignore Leah watching us speculatively from the floor. I turned to grab a broom and dustpan, while Jake grabbed one of the plastic bags I’d left on the counter and moved to start grabbing glass. 

“Dad, don’t worry about it,” I called across the room. “We’ve got it sorted.” 

He lingered in the doorway, eyeing the scene with suspicion. 

“Sure?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. You have fun with your friends.” 

He stayed for a moment longer, but moved back into the front room after I made a shooing movement. 

I turned back to the mess, seeing that Jacob and Leah had already managed to grab the larger pieces. I tried to move forward, but winced as I shifted my weight, and looked down to see that my foot was bleeding. 

“Hey, um, sorry Jake but could you else sweep? I’m bleeding.” 

He looked up, face incredulous. “Don’t apologise for bleeding, Bella.”

I shrugged. “‘S a habit I guess.”

Jacob laughed as he straightened up, reaching out his hand to grab the broom. “From where?”

“Oh, uh—“ I stammered. “My mom got always annoyed if I got injured because I couldn’t help out with chores.”

He nodded. “Oh, right, I’ve heard stuff from Billy about Renèe. That sucks dude.” 

I nodded. Leah was still watching us, her eyes darting speculatively between my hand and foot. She glanced up, seeming to sense my eyes on her, and I looked away. 

“I’m going to go get a bandaid.”

“Okay,” Jacob replied. “We’ll sort this out.”

I limped awkwardly out of the room, trying to avoid putting weight on my foot. I got upstairs and grabbed a plaster from the toiletries cabinet, sitting down on the toilet to put it on. By the time I got back downstairs, the mess had been nearly cleaned up. 

“Need any help?” I asked, both of them looking up when I entered.

“No, it’s fine,” Jacob replied, sweeping the last remnants of glass and pasta into the trash. “We’re sorted.”

I walked over and gave him a quick side hug. “Thanks dude.” 

“No problem.” He smiled down at me. “Let’s just go watch TV, you’ve still got to try my corn.”

“Yours?” I replied, grinning.

He shrugged, pulling me through the door. “Well, I _guess_ Billy helped.” 

“You didn’t do anything!” Billy called from his spot on the couch. 

Jake slumped down onto the floor by the window, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over both of us. 

“Sure old man.” 

I grinned as they bickered, glancing over when Leah came into the room and sat down next to Emily. She leaned over and whispered something to Emily, who shot her a disapproving glance. There was some silent back and forth, before Leah frowned and turned to look at me. Before I could look away, she mouthed something at me. 

“ _What_?” I mouthed back.

Her face twitched in discomfort, but she repeated herself. 

“ _Sorry_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a compulsive urge to add another stupid world building fic that's just Bellas recipes. 
> 
> Coming soon, to a screen near you: Bella asks how the volturi trip went, and whether or not around tried to fuck Carlisle


	11. Blockade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm genuinely so sorry that its taken me months to get this out. I've regained free time and motivation, hopefully for good now.

Everyone left well after sunset, shuffling out of the house in one big group. I waved politely at the Clearwater’s, ignoring Leah’s wrinkled nose, and turned to say goodbye to Jake, when I felt someone’s arms circle around me. I turned my head slightly, seeing Emily’s face pressed against my shoulder. 

“I'm sorry,” she whispered into my ear. “She’s very protective.” 

She pulled back, a placid smile on her face, and followed her family before I could even respond. I blinked dumbly in the hall. Jacob laughed at my expression, ruffling my hair. 

“In case I haven’t said it yet, nice haircut, Jimmy Neutron.” 

I batted his hand away, scowling. “It’s barely a quiff.” 

He didn’t respond, but made a big show of wiping his hand on his jeans. 

“Fu—“ I stopped myself, eyeing Billy and my Dad. “Leave me alone.” 

“Someone’s got to teach you not to use the entire stock of CVS in one go, Bella.” 

“I’ve learned from _your_ friend.” 

Jacob frowned, confused. “Who? Embry? I’ve trained him out of that.” 

“Nah, Mike.” 

“Oh shut up, you introduced me to him.” 

“Once, in passing. You’ve got a bromance for the ages now, he’s more your friend than mine.” 

He rolled his eyes, yanking me into a rough side hug. “See you soon, Bells. You’ve got to come down to the rez and hang out with me sometime. I’m too lazy to walk all the way up here.” 

Dad slapped his back, laughing. “I appreciate you lying about driving, son, but I’ve seen you in the car for years.” 

Jake smirked slightly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, old man.” 

“Alright, alright. I’ll just wheel home then.” Billy interjected dryly. 

Jacob winced slightly. 

Dad grinned. “Reckon you’ll have to, Billy. No one here can drive you.” 

Jake grabbed my head, lifting it above my head. “Bells will do it.” 

I snatched my hand back. “Don’t get me involved. You made your bed, now lie in it.” 

He pulled a face at me, much to Dad and Billy’s amusement. 

“I’ll be too busy clearing up with Bells to look out the window, Jake.” My dad gave Jacob a comically obvious wink. “I’m sure you can figure out a way to get home.” 

Billy sighed and pushed his way through to the door. “Alright Charlie. Thanks for letting us come up—you’ll have to come down to ours next time.” He turned to face me. “It was good to see you Bella. I heard about the Cullens leaving. I hope you’re doing alright.” 

I stared back at him, trying to read his expression, but his eyes were clear. They only held sympathy. I nodded minutely. 

“Thanks Billy. It was good to see you too.” 

Jacob pulled me in for another hug. 

“Bye Bells.” 

“See you Jake.” 

My dad and I stood on the porch, waving as they got into the car, laughing at Jacobs exaggerated tiptoeing around to the driver's seat. We watched until they turned out of the drive and hurried back into the house, slamming the door against the cold air. Dad looked at me in concern. 

“Are you alright about Rose leaving?” He asked, brow furrowed. 

I blinked in surprise. “Well… yeah? It was mutual. She had to go.” 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be sad.” 

I didn’t reply. 

“You sure this hair thing isn’t to do with it?” He continued, following me through to the kitchen. “That’s a thing isn’t it? For teenage girls? Big hair changes after a breakup?” 

I felt a small smile dance across my lips. I turned away to hide it, shoving dirty dishes into the dishwasher. 

“I appreciate the concern, Dad. But I’m okay.” 

“You don’t—you don’t want a hug, or anything?” 

I looked up. He stood awkwardly by the counter, arms dangling at his sides. 

“Sure, Dad,” I replied. He raised his arms hesitantly, and I moved toward him, tucking my chin onto his shoulder. “You’re real good at this.” I mumbled, voice muffled by his sweater. 

Dad patted my back. “Thanks, Bells.” His voice sounded shaky. “Just want my little girl to be okay.” 

I nodded as I pulled back. 

“I am. Promise.” 

There was a pause as we both shifted uncomfortably. I stepped nervously toward the sink and he jerked to the side, gesturing to the piles of plates.

“I can get started on these, if you want to go to sleep, Bells.” 

“No, Dad, it’s fine, I’ll clear them up,” I replied, moving past him to grab the biggest stack. 

“It’s really okay—“ he began. 

“I want to do it,” I said, talking over him. “Helps clear my head a bit.” 

He dithered beside the counter, watching me bustle about the kitchen, running the tap to fill the sink. I gestured vaguely at him.

“Go, it’s fine.” 

He didn’t move. I looked up.

“ _Go._ ” My voice was firm. 

After a long pause, he conceded, shrugging. 

“Alright Bells. Night.” 

“Night!” I called, watching to make sure he went up the stairs. When I heard his door shut, I turned back to the sink, staring blindly into the rising bubbles. 

*

I sent Rose a few texts before I slipped into bed, awkwardly deleting the ‘babe’ I’d added at the end of my greeting. 

**Me 23:02**  
_hey  
how’s the meeting with the vampire police  
has emmett been arrested yet?  
i won’t help you bail him out_

I left my phone next to my bed as I went to wash my face and brush my teeth. Jess had mercilessly teased me and Angela yesterday upon discovering we didn’t brush our tongues, so I awkwardly opened my mouth, jamming my toothbrush toward the back of my mouth. Tears sprung to my eyes, and I gagged. 

_Thank god I don’t like men_ I thought to myself dryly as I spat out the toothpaste. I didn’t know how Jess did it. A clean tongue wasn’t worth it.

My lips twitched involuntarily into a small smile. _Maybe this is why her and Mike lasted so long._ I winced in guilt a moment later. 

When I slipped back into my room, I pulled on some ratty pyjamas, crouching down next to my bookshelf. I deliberated for a few minutes, oscillating between _Emma_ and _Atonement_ , finally settling on the more recent novel. I pulled it out, shaking it lightly to dislodge any forgotten bookmarks, and slid into bed. 

I checked my phone for any responses from Rosalie, and was surprised to see an empty screen. She’d always been prompt with her responses—although I supposed she could simply be busy. I sent a few more texts, just in case, adding a joke at the end in an attempt to hide my anxiety. 

**Me 00:14**  
_rose?  
is everything okay?  
i can’t wait to hear about carlisle dealing with aro :)_

I settled in to read, grinning at the familiar irritation I felt at Briony’s pretentious and mean spirited narration. 

Once I reached the end of chapter four, I set the novel aside, glancing at my phone. I frowned at the lack of notifications. 

**Me 00:56**  
_im going to sleep, sorry if i don’t reply_

Upon waking in the morning, I checked again, resigned to no responses. I wandered downstairs, eating a quick breakfast, and shot off yet another text as I left. 

**Me 08:23**  
_is everything okay?_

She still hadn’t replied when I arrived at school. I made a promise to myself—which I would almost certainly break—that this would be my last text, and sent yet another message, before quickly switching to other chats. 

**Me 08:41**  
_rose?_

**Me 08:41**  
_hey alice is everything okay with you guys_

**Me 08:42**  
_edward, my dude, what’s up? haven’t chatted in a while_

**Me 08:44**  
_Em, is rose alive?_

I switched my phone off and slipped it in my bag. 

My mind wandered the whole day, imagining all the various horrific situations that could have occurred. Jess interrupted my thought train at lunch, just as I was picturing what Esme would look like, beheaded and burning, cloaked figures jeering in the peripheral. 

“Bella?”

I blinked rapidly, shaking my head to dissipate the gory images. I looked across the table to see Jess’ expression of concern. 

“Everything okay?” She asked. 

I shrugged, forcing nonchalance. “Yeah. Just a bit out of it today.” 

She pressed her lips together, frowning for a moment, but seemed to decide to take me at my word. 

“I was just saying to Angela that me and Mike might be better as friends.” 

My eyes shifted to look at the other girl, who nodded. Her eyes were staring at me, as if she was desperately trying to communicate something. Angela nodded, almost imperceptibly, when my expression remained blank, and I looked back at Jess. 

“Yeah, that makes sense. Have you spoken to him about it?” 

Jess huffed. “Of course not. That’s my point, I don’t think I can get past this.” 

I nodded, humming in agreement. “He seems pretty upset as well.”

She opened her mouth, brows furrowed, but Angela spoke before she could. 

“I think it would be better for you guys to be friends. You both didn’t seem sure how to handle dating each other, especially when you’d been so accustomed to a platonic relationship. I imagine the transition made everything much harder for you.” 

I huffed under my breath, certain it was both of their stubbornness that had caused the problems, but remained quiet. Angela was clearly the authority here, having known Mike and Jess years longer than I had. 

Jess stayed quiet, apparently deep in thought. Angela continued. 

“I think you could both apologise, and then work your way back to familiar territory.” 

“I suppose,” Jess replied slowly. She smiled to herself. “I have missed his lectures on protein.” She looked back up at us, as if to explain. “He felt too nervous to criticise my diet when we were dating.” 

I made another noncommittal noise. Angela grinned. 

“And it was good he didn’t. Imagine your wrath if he’d told you to eat better.” 

Jess swatted at her lightly. 

“Shut up.” 

The conversation devolved rapidly into good natured bickering, which I watched in quiet amusement. They only stopped when the bell rang, which prompted Jess to stand up, packing her stuff quickly. 

“I’ve got Physics on the other side of the school, sorry guys. See you tomorrow?” 

I nodded, smiling up at her. I watched in amusement as she darted across the cafeteria, yanking the door open and hurtling out into the rain. 

Angela cleared her throat softly.

“I’ve spoken to Ben, and he’s been giving Mike the same talk. Hopefully we’ll be able to talk to the boys by next week.” 

I snorted. “Missing making goo-goo eyes at your boyfriend?” 

“And what if I am?” 

Her serious tone pulled me up short, and I glanced at her, trying to figure out if she was angry. The pause lasted a few tense seconds, before she grinned. 

“Don’t worry Bella. I know you’re just moody because you’re in Rose withdrawal.” 

I rolled my eyes, hoisting my bag over my shoulder and walking away. 

“You know I’m right!” 

I didn’t look back, choosing instead to aim a middle finger over my shoulder. Angela’s squawk of laughter followed me out the room. 

My mood was lighter the rest of the day, but I was still on edge. I caught a few classmates glaring at me, which I realised belatedly was thanks to the almost constant tapping of my fingers—an anxious habit I’d inherited from Renée. 

I rushed out of the building when the last bell rang, pulling my phone out to check for any updates. My heart soared when I saw the notification banners, but sunk almost immediately.

 **Message failed to send** 7h ago  
_The message to Rose failed to send_

**Message failed to send** 7h ago  
_The message to that’s so Raven failed to send_

**Message failed to send** 7h ago  
_The message to The caped crusader failed to send_

**Message failed to send** 7h ago  
_The message to Bear Grylls failed to send_

Unlocking my phone, I scrolled through my contacts as I walked over to my truck, calling Rose just as I slipped into the driver's seat. It didn’t even ring, automatically hanging up. 

Hands shaking in anger, I threw my phone onto the seat next to me, starting up the truck. 

_________They’ve blocked me. They’ve fucking blocked me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I drove home in a rage. I slowed down as I reached the driveway, but accelerated when I saw the warm, welcoming light, feeling nauseous. The gory images of the morning were replaced with the happy ones of the previous months, now seen through a filter of disgust. My hands twitched against the steering wheel, and I fought the reckless impulse to turn off the road and hurtle along one of the many overgrown tracks into the woods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I kept driving for half an hour, circling around Forks, through all the tiny side roads. The furious haze in my head started to clear just as I pulled onto a familiar street, which I recognised a moment later as Russell Avenue. I parked the truck quickly, suddenly eager to get out of the cloying heat of the cab._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I was standing in front of the Cheney’s house—my truck was blocking their driveway—and across the road lived the Markses. I knew I needed to move my truck, and that I ought to go home. It was wrong to wander the way I had, distracted and angry, a menace on the roads of Forks. Besides, someone would notice me soon enough, and report me to Charlie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As I took a deep breath in preparation to move, a sign in the Markses’ yard caught my eye—it was just a big piece of cardboard leaning against their mailbox post, with black letters scrawled in caps across it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sometimes, kismet happens. Coincidence? Or was it meant to be? I didn’t know, but it seemed kind of silly to think that it was somehow fated, that the dilapidated motorcycles rusting in the Markses’ front yard beside the hand-printed FOR SALE, AS IS sign were serving some higher purpose by existing there, right where I needed them to be. So maybe it wasn’t kismet. Maybe it was just my sudden, reckless desire to endanger myself rearing its head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Reckless and stupid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Those were Charlie’s two very favorite words to apply to motorcycles. Charlie’s job didn’t get a lot of action compared to cops in bigger towns, but he did get called in on traffic accidents. With the long, wet stretches of freeway twisting and turning through the forest, blind corner after blind corner, there was no shortage of that kind of action. But even with all the huge log-haulers barreling around the turns, mostly people walked away. The exceptions to that rule were often on motorcycles, and Charlie had seen one too many victims, almost always kids, smeared on the highway. He’d made me promise before I was ten that I would never accept a ride on a motorcycle. Even at that age, I didn’t have to think twice before promising. Who would want to ride a motorcycle here? It would be like taking a sixty-mile-per-hour bath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Images of lying in bed with Rose flashed through my head, her whispered promises to keep me safe, to never stop loving me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her pleas for me to be careful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It clicked together for me then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I wanted to be stupid and reckless, and I wanted to break promises._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That’s as far as I thought it through. I sloshed through the rain to the Markses’ front door and rang the bell. One of the Marks boys opened the door, the younger one, the freshman. I couldn’t remember his name. His sandy hair only came up to my shoulder. He had no trouble remembering my name._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bella Swan?” he asked in surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How much do you want for the bike?” I panted, jerking my thumb over my shoulder toward the sales display._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you serious?” he demanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“They don’t work.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I sighed impatiently—this was something I’d already inferred from the sign. “How much?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"If you really want one, just take it. My mom made my dad move them down to the road so they’d get picked up with the garbage.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I glanced at the bikes again and saw that they were resting on a pile of yard clippings and dead branches. “Are you positive about that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sure, you want to ask her?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was probably better not to involve adults who might mention this to Charlie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, I believe you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You want me to help you?” he offered. “They’re not light.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Okay, thanks. I only need one, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Might as well take both,” the boy said. “Maybe you could scavenge some parts.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He followed me out into the cold and helped me load both of the heavy bikes into the back of my truck. He seemed eager to be rid of them, so I didn’t argue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What are you going to do with them, anyway?” he asked. “They haven’t worked in years.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I kind of guessed that,” I said, shrugging. My spur-of-the-moment whim hadn’t come with a plan intact. “Maybe I’ll take them to Dowling’s.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He snorted. “Dowling would charge more to fix them than they’d be worth running.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I couldn’t argue with that. John Dowling had earned a reputation for his pricing; no one went to him except in an emergency. Most people preferred to make the drive up to Port Angeles, if their car was able. I’d been very lucky on that front—I’d been worried, when Charlie first gifted me my ancient truck, that I wouldn’t be able to afford to keep it running. But I’d never had a single problem with it, other than the screaming-loud engine and the fifty-five-mile-per-hour maximum speed limit. Jacob had kept it in great shape when it had belonged to Billy..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Inspiration hit like a bolt of lightning—appropriate, considering my stormy mood, I thought dryly to myself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know what? That’s okay. I know someone who builds cars.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh. That’s good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He waved as I pulled away, smiling. Friendly kid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I drove all the way down to La Push, not turning around even when it started to rain. I stopped outside Billy’s house, and pulled out my phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Apparently my need to endanger myself extended to my mental wellbeing as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Me 04:34**  
_hey, rose. where are you?_

________The notification came through almost immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Message failed to send** Now  
_The message to Rose failed to send_

__________I growled, angrily texting Dad to tell him that I would be home late, before shoving my phone into my pocket and getting out of the truck, slamming the door behind me. I marched up to the front door, knocking sharply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________My foot tapped impatiently as I waited for the door to open. When it did, I saw Billy, looking at me in concern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, Bella. Is everything okay?” He rumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is Jacob in?” I asked tensely, ignoring his question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Billy frowned, turning back into the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jake! Bella wants you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________We waited in awkward silence until Jake materialised behind him, beaming. The tension drained from my shoulders. I gave him a relieved smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bella! Hey!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jake shooed his dad away from the door, reaching out for me. He paused abruptly, looking at me nervously. I nodded, and he pulled me into a tight hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s up, dude?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I peered over his shoulder, seeing Billy wheeling himself back into the house. I pulled back, mind frantically running through possible responses. After just a second too long, I answered, smirking mischievously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Want to help me fuck up?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that the notes are always me interrogating Americans BUT I saw a tiktok and now I'm really concerned (I guess this applies to anyone not from the UK but idk). Have any of you ever watched the Nativity franchise??? Because that shit slaps and I'm so sad for you if you haven't.
> 
> Also i made a [Pinterest account](https://pin.it/3y9SZkX) where I’ll be making boards of characters outfits in specific scenes etc, so far the only public one is the prom from A Bank of Violets. Check it out if you’d like!


End file.
